


In Your Arms and Heart

by LadyIsabella



Series: Bound Together [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Dutch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hosea, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Family Breakfast, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Less of a slow burn sex wise :P, Lots of dialog haha, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Omega Arthur, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sweet, domestic fluffy, outlaws in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: Two years after presenting as an Omega and being claimed by Dutch van Der Linde, Arthur has settled into life as an Omega with his fellow outlaws. But Dutch's restlessness persists and while Arthur is happy to enjoy the simple pleasures of domesticity...is Dutch ready to settle down?(UPDATE: 03/07/2020 - New Chapter is up and next one is in progress! x)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD to do another series of it :P a. for you guys who loved it, and b. for myself hehe 
> 
> You don't need to read the first part to understand but I would recommend it! I welcome suggestions and prompts for this :)

** 2 Years Later – December 3rd 1882 – Half A Mile From Strawberry  **

** **

“I can’t believe it’s been two years already, Hosea,” Arthur Morgan said, smiling as they chopped wood beside a small cabin, overlooking the vast wooded landscape below. In the distance, they could see the small town of Strawberry, the nearest thing to civilisation they had.

“I know, son, I know,” the Beta agreed. “Time flies, certainly! I look at you and I’m amazed! You’ve shot up about a foot and filled out. You’ve become a man before my eyes, Arthur, and I am so proud of you.”

Arthur smiled shyly and looked down at himself. It was true. He had filled out with muscle and had lost the gangly, adolescent look. He had to shave now! He knew he was still different; an Omega male was usually fairly small, feminine looking with limited muscle and such. Hence why they were so appealing and in high demands in brothels!

He wasn’t. His skin was still baby soft, and had been since he presented, and he had the soft, inviting scent of an Omega, but physically he was tall, well built and manly looking. Most, before the scented him, assumed he was an Alpha, and a supreme Alpha too, like Dutch, having been born to an Omega parent. It shocked others that he wasn’t and many called him a freak, either to his face or behind his back.

That didn’t worry him in the slightest. What other people said didn’t matter. But he had been worried that Dutch would regret claiming him. He had been just seventeen when the Alpha had mated him, and he had still been soft and ‘delicate’ in a way. In the following year, he had grown in height and muscle and had started to grow facial hair. He had become, as Hosea said, a man.

Naturally, Dutch had noticed, about 3 months after the changes had occurred, the Arthur was not himself. They had been staying near some god-awful place called Van Horn which was so corrupt that there was no element of law and order at all, and they’d done well there, naturally. However, it had gone sour when a mangy Alpha had ignored Arthur’s mark and tried it on. Dutch had broken the man’s neck and they’d left in a hurry. At least this time they got away with the loot!

It was camping in the woods that night when Dutch had taken Arthur for a walk and asked what was wrong.

He’d hardly started to ask when Arthur had let it all out in a hot, teary rush…

_“I’m worried you won’t want me now, Dutch, cause I’m not like other Omegas. I’m…I’m all tall and big and-“_

He had gotten no further as Dutch had pulled him into a crushing and desperate embrace, one hand over Arthur’s claiming mark, the other low on his back. _“Arthur, you listen to me son. I love you, for yourself, not for your muscles or lack of them, not for your height or lack of it; I love you for you, Arthur Morgan. When we mated, that wasn’t conditional on your appearance, lad…It’s forever. Nothing would stop me from loving you, Arthur. Nothing.” _Dutch had pulled back and looked into his mate’s eyes; even Arthur, self-doubting and unsure, could see the sincerity there. He’d never doubted it again.

“Thanks, Hosea,” he smiled and swung his axe again. “If not for you and Dutch, I’d have been dead by now, I imagine! Apparently, most street kids only last three or four years…If that. If they don’t starve or freeze, they’ll die in some fight with other urchins, or else get picked up for some crime or other and hanged…Poor bastards.” He shook his head sadly, thanking God for sending Dutch and Hosea to him and saving him from the same fate!

“Not to mention,” he added, “If I’d gotten to seventeen and then presented…Jesus, Hosea, can you imagine it?”

Hosea could. He had had the same conversation with Dutch, back in that camp on the plains before it had all happened. “Yes, Arthur. I can…Both me and Dutch have seen a lot of things, son, and we’d never have wished them on you.”

“Yeah…” Arthur fell silent, thinking of all the things he had seen too. Few of them pleasant. “When d’you think he’ll be back?” he asked, changing the subject to avoid having to face the thoughts swirling in his head.

“Dutch?” Hosea stacked the logs he was holding in the wood store lean-two at the back of the cottage. “You know him, Arthur. He’ll appear when he’s good and ready. I doubt it even occurs to him to plan a time to return.”

“He plans everything else,” Arthur retorted with a smirk.

Hosea laughed. The lad was certainly quick when he wanted to be. “Well, he likes to say he does! Frankly, I am convinced sometimes he just makes it up as he goes along!”

“Who knows?” Arthur said, smiling shyly. He glanced out again at the road he could just see through the trees. They were off the beaten track here, as it were, with just a small road coming off the main one to Strawberry and West Elizabeth. It was quiet, safe and cosy. They’d been here nearly a month already, arriving in early November and were due to stay until the start of February when the worst of the weather had passed.

An old acquaintance of Hosea’s -who Arthur assumed had also been an old flame- owned the cottage but rarely stayed in it. Madame Marie-Therese Delphine of Paris, whose real name was Jane Riggs, born and raised in the said cottage and who had never left the country, was a renowned medium and spiritualist. She was also a clever con-woman who had run a few jobs with Hosea and Dutch back in their early days.

‘Marie-Therese’ spent most of her time travelling about in first-class train cars with her entourage now, appearing at wealthy socialite parties, or at the best of the best in hotels and theatres. However, she kept the cottage she had been raised in on, for sentimental reasons, and to give her a place to hide if angry clients came looking. She usually rented it out to a couple for hardly anything to make sure it was not left abandoned, and to give someone a place to live.

When Hosea had written to her, under the name of Anthony o’Creed, asking if she knew of any place they could hide out for winter, she had replied within days saying that, as it happened, her cottage would be empty for the winter months and if he promised to take care of it, and keep away thieves and so on, then he, and his companions, were welcome to it; free of charge!

They had arrived shortly after and found a three-roomed cottage, well-appointed and cosily fitted out. It had two bedrooms, one double and a smaller room with two single beds, and the main room that doubled as a kitchen and living area, with a fireplace at one end. It was fully equipped with everything they’d need from quilts, pillows and linen to pots and pans and silverware.

Arthur had fallen in love with the place if he was honest; it was rather like having a home again, not that living with his drunken, thieving father had been much of a home, but still…coming back to the same place each night, sleeping a proper bed with a roof over his head…sleeping in a proper bed with a roof over his head with Dutch…

That was what he liked the most if he was honest with himself. He and Dutch had the double bedroom to themselves, and every night -bar a couple when either he or the Alpha were out hunting or on a job- they fell asleep together…Arthur in Dutch’s arms, warm and safe and held back to chest with him. He had never slept so well as he had since they had come here.

Hosea said it was the mountain air, Dutch said it was good hunting, Arthur would swear blind it was being in Dutch’s arms. Either way, he was as happy as he had ever been.

“I reckon that’s enough wood, for now, son,” Hosea said, putting down his own axe and stretching. “Let’s head in and have some coffee. I think we have some venison left from last night too.”

Arthur nodded and lent his axe up against the lean-two then followed Hosea, casting one last look at the road before he headed inside the cottage. “I’ll go hunting tomorrow, see what I can find. Better head to town too, see if there’s any mail. D’you need anything?”

“Few tins of food maybe, just in case. Reckon we’ll get heavy snow soon and we don’t want to be stuck here and starve,” Hosea answered, setting the iron kettle on the fire to boil.

The Omega nodded and sat down at the scrubbed table. He glanced out of the window. They’d had a few snowstorms but nothing too bad yet, though the cottage was dusted with snow just now, almost like one of those gingerbread houses he had seen in a shop window once.

To keep himself from staring out of the window and waiting on Dutch like a puppy, Arthur pulled his journal -left on the table that morning- towards him and opened a fresh page. He tapped the pencil on the paper a few times then set about sketching Hosea at the fireplace.

“Hosea?” He asked, after a time, just as the Beta placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of him and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“Hmm?”

“What’s the plan? I mean for after the winter. Where are we going?”

Hosea sipped his coffee for a moment and then said, “To be honest, Arthur…I don’t know. Dutch reckons we can take a few good scores and live like Kings, but I know him, better than he knows himself I think…And he won’t ever settle. There will always be ‘another train’, ‘another bank’ or ‘another wealthy widow’ to rob. It’s in his blood.” He paused, thinking, then added, “But who knows? Maybe he will surprise me!”

Arthur nodded slowly then said, “But it’s fun, I mean, the scores and that.”

“Of course, but it carries danger and risk, son,” Hosea replied, sighing. “You’re young yet, Arthur. Very young, for all you’re a man. You…you get tired of the insecurity sometimes when you get older.”

“Oh,” Arthur hadn’t noticed. For him, the life of an outlaw still had an element of excitement and fun. It was wild and untamed! He loved it. Still, he guessed it might become tedious when he was Hosea’s age. “Do…d’you ever think of leaving?”

Hosea was quiet for a time, so long in fact, Arthur was sure he wasn’t going to answer. “Sometimes, son, sometimes,” was all he said before he rose and took his coffee into his room. “I’m going to have a rest. Wake me when Dutch appears if he comes back tonight.”

Arthur swallowed. He was sure he had said something wrong but couldn’t work out what. “S-sure, Hosea,” he replied, wincing when the door closed on him, despite it being closed perfectly normally and not slammed.

Was Hosea really considering leaving them? He knew he and Dutch had been having hushed words in the evenings. Sometimes looking rather heated, though they’d always tell Arthur to go get some wood, or else wait until they thought him asleep. In some ways, they still treated him like a child. He knew why, but still, it irked him somewhat. What had been said that he was not privy too?

He stared at the door to Hosea’s room for a little while more then sighed and looked back at his journal. The drawing of Hosea was half done…he might as well finish it so he bent his head and carried on sketching from memory.

Outside the sky darkened and night swept over the valley.

After an hour or so Arthur looked up and realised, he was sitting in half-darkness. He rose and walked over to the fire, which had burned down to embers and tossed a log onto it. He gave it a shake and added another, waiting until it caught before moving around and lighting the oil lamps on the walls.

His stomach growled just as he lit the last lamp. He glanced at the window but saw nothing but blackness. He should put a lamp out for Dutch and then get some dinner cooked. He picked up the mental miner’s lamp that sat by the door and lit it before heading out.

The air smelt fresh and cold; the snow was coming. Arthur liked the snow, despite the cold of it. He liked the smell, the feel of it, the way Dutch would warm him up after they had been outside…

Arthur shifted and coughed then hastily hung the lamp on the bracket by the front door. He turned and gave a last look in the direction of the road but heard nothing. He sighed and came back inside. “Hosea?” he crossed to the door and knocked.

“Yes, Arthur?” came the reply.

“Ain’t no sign of Dutch, so…shall I just heat up the leftover stew?”

He heard a chair scraping and a second later Hosea opened the door and came out. “I’ll do it, lad,” he said, smiling. “You take a seat. I can smell your concern…You’ll likely burn yourself!”

Arthur blushed and rubbed his neck, his fingers tracing over the permanent scar of his claiming bite. “I can’t help it, Hosea…I just…when he’s gone, I just feel so…lost…”

“That’s natural, Arthur. It’s part of being mated,” the Beta replied. “You and Dutch are tied together now. You’ll feel more comfortable when he is near.”

“Is…is that why I’ve been sleeping so well here?”

Hosea chuckled, “Ah, this again? I think it’s a combination of a few things, Arthur. A bed, for a start.”

“I suppose,” Arthur laid the table and smirked a little. It was all rather domestic, he realised. Not that that was a bad thing, but it had just occurred to him, despite nearly a month of this, that they were living like a proper family…not a band of outlaws in the woods.

Hosea set about cooking dinner while Arthur sat watching the windows, ears straining to hear Dutch approaching.

_

Eventually, at nearly midnight, Arthur gave up and went to bed, alone. He left Hosea to see to the lamps, at the Beta’s insistence and closed the door behind him. He sighed and stared at the empty double bed, with the patchwork quilt -it was the tree of life design, he knew that from his mother- then started to remove his clothes.

He shrugged off his shirt and boots, then pants, leaving himself in just his union suit. Arthur cracked his neck, stretched then climbed into bed and stretched again, in the cold sheets. He turned his head to the candle that flickered on the bedside table. After a pause, he blew it out, turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Arthur stretched out one hand to Dutch’s side of the bed and stroked the empty sheet. He bit his lip. He could smell Dutch’s scent; more so than ever, in the bed, and he missed him with a physical pain almost.

“Dutch…” he whispered, gripping the sheet. “Come back…”


	2. My Boy...My Perfect Boy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch comes back and makes it up to his mate, as only he can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!! :D

It must have been about 2 am when Arthur was jolted awake as rough and cold hands slipped into his union suit to caress his sleep warmed skin. He would have panicked, had he not recognised Dutch’s scent and heard the familiar, comforting drawl by his ear.

“Arthur…” Dutch whispered, his lips skirting over the claiming mark he had put there. His hands settled over Arthur’s chest and he tucked himself up close, his own chest to Arthur’s back.

The Omega flushed when he realised Dutch was naked. Even after two years together -in which time they had had sex a great many times! - he still found himself blushing at how confident Dutch was when naked. Even if the room was dark and he couldn’t see the Alpha behind him, he knew he was naked…the heat coming off him gave it away, and the fact he could feel a large and very erect cock pressing insistently against his cotton clad ass.

“D-Dutch…You’re back,” he breathed softly, his hands moving inside his own suit to cover his Alpha’s hands. “I missed you…Where were you?” He asked he couldn’t help it. He needed to know.

Dutch’s hand meandered down his body, moving Arthur’s own with ease, to pause low on his stomach, teasingly just above his cock. “Making contacts…working…. it’s not important,” came the reply, “I want you.” Dutch’s lips toyed over the soft skin of Arthur’s neck. He was clearly in no mood to talk.

Arthur blushed again and turned over onto his back to stare up at the dark figure who had shifted so he was pinned below Dutch. The room was dark and gloomy, but he could make out the shape of Dutch. He would always know the shape of him…he could be blind and deaf and have lost his sense of smell and something deep inside him would know, without a single touch that Dutch was near him.

He reached up and cupped Dutch’s stubbled cheek. Wherever he had been it hadn’t been a hotel or saloon…the Alpha was usually hot on shaving and grooming himself. His fingers gently traced down over Dutch’s moustache and then followed the shape of his lips. Arthur smiled in the dark. He felt Dutch shift and the dip of the pillow beside him as he placed a hand there to hold himself up above Arthur. His free hand copied Arthur’s movement and cupped his cheek.

“Arthur…I need you…I…I can’t hold back,” he admitted softly.

“I ain’t gonna stop you, Dutch,” Arthur said, laughing softly. “D’you think I would? I love you…I always want you too…”

The Alpha smirked, not caring it was too dark for his mate to see it. He leant down, pressing his naked body to the clothed one below him, and their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss. “You are…so perfect,” Dutch whispered against his parted lips. “Strip…strip for Arthur…”

Arthur, breathless from the kiss took a moment to realise Dutch had pulled back and was sitting on his heels, legs framing Arthur’s closed ones. “Huh…” he made a small noise, blushed again, and hastily sat up to obey the Alpha’s command. He yanked his union suit down to his waist then went to lift his hips to get the rest of it off, but Dutch grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“I’ll do that…Lie down.”

The Omega grinned and did as he was bid, lying back down against the pillows and watching the dark silhouette of Dutch lean forward to grab the fabric about his waist. Instead of ripping it off quickly, Dutch deliberately dragged it down slowly, exposing more and more of Arthur’s skin. Finally, he pulled the suit off his legs and tossed it carelessly to the floor, leaving Arthur naked and at his mercy.

And Arthur would have it no other way!

He lay still, staring up at the dark figure as Dutch himself stared back at him. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt hands run up his legs, over his hips and up his muscled chest. Arthur bit his lip, enjoying the gently yet firm touch over his heart. He, unlike Dutch, did not have chest hair, only a little strip down from his navel to his groin. Maybe it was his Omega status showing through…he was muscled yes, and tall for an Omega, but he had less hair than an Alpha or Beta male and his skin was softer. He did have stubble on his face though if he didn’t shave for a few days, though he normally shaved it off and kept himself neat for Dutch.

Maybe when he was older, he would let it grow a bit. Maybe not. It depended on Dutch.

As everything did…

“You are stunning, Arthur,” Dutch crooned softly, “My perfect mate. Beautiful. Strong. Delicious.”

Arthur blushed and twisted shyly. He stopped when Dutch’s hands ran down his arms and pulled his hands up, to pin them to the pillow above his head. “D-Dutch?”

“Stay still, Arthur…I want you still tonight,” Dutch replied, smirking in the dark. He leant in and whispered, “And no coming without permission.” He knew this was the hardest thing for Arthur, and any Omega near their mate; their senses and drive were heightened and dragged them towards their climax, to honour said mate.

“Oh, come on…Dutch, please,” Arthur complained, struggling a little in his grip, though his heart wasn’t in it.

This was a new development, perhaps a few months old. Arthur was becoming a little less submissive in bed. Nothing to concern Dutch, but he had certainly notice. He rather liked it, however. He did not want Arthur to become like some Omegas he had seen…lifeless dolls who lay there, doing nothing and having no voice of their own. Arthur Morgan was his own man, and Dutch wanted him to stay that way.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wanted the Omega to take entire control! There were limits after all!

“Hush, Arthur, or do I need to gag you?” He taunted, licking up the claiming mark.

Arthur shuddered and writhed in his grip. He could feel his cock, hard and twitching against Dutch’s. The dark room, it seemed, made everything more sensitive. His nerves felt on fire, and the Alpha hadn’t even started yet. “Maybe you do,” he retorted.

“Oh, so it’s like that, is it, son? Are we in a mood, little Omega?”

“Ain’t little! Nearly taller than you,” Arthur huffed out, tensing his hands briefly.

“Nearly being the key word there, son,” Dutch replied, voice dripping with mirth. He knew that Arthur posed no threat to him, and even if and when the Omega grew taller than himself, he would never rival an Alpha in strength. He released one of Arthur’s hands and closed his own around his throat. Slowly and carefully he tightened his grip, blocking off Arthur’s air. It was a test.

And Arthur passed it. He stopped wriggling and kept his free hand on the pillow, making no move to stop Dutch, even as he found himself lacking in breath.

“See, Arthur? You’ll always be mine,” Dutch said, smirking. He released the lad’s neck, stroked the slightly bruised skin -not that he could see this now- then ran his hands down to Arthur’s legs and spread them wide, supporting his thighs easily. He dipped a hand down to Arthur’s ass and smirked again. He found Arthur slick already. “Such a good Omega…all slick and ready for me.”

Arthur blushed and turned his head to one side, trying to steady his breathing. “D-Dutch…Please…”

“Hush…” Dutch lifted Arthur’s left leg up and rested it on his shoulder, letting the other fall to one side on the bed, keeping the Omega spread open for him. He did not need to see the boy to take him with passion and love. His fingers dipped into the sweet, delicious slick that stained Arthur’s thighs and brought them to his mouth, sucking them noisily to tease his lover. “Mmm…So sweet, mate…You tease me, on purpose, don’t you?”

“N-No, Dutch…I…I can’t help it…Mmm...” Arthur broke off when two of Dutch’s fingers, entered him roughly. He groaned and flexed his toes near Dutch’s ear. “Shit!” He exclaimed. It didn’t hurt, as the slick eased the way, but it took him by surprise. He never knew what to expect from the Alpha. Sometimes he -Dutch- dragged it out, other times he grabbed Arthur and fucked him in seconds. This time he had clearly decided to give up the slow drag and go for it.

Not that Arthur was complaining!

“Mmm, so tight, Omega!” Dutch praised him, scissoring the two fingers, while his other hand stroked Arthur’s muscled calf, running his fingers through the sparse hair he found there. “Relax for me, son…That’s it…”

Arthur complied, breathing through the pleasure as Dutch’s fingers stretched and teased him. “M-More…” he demanded, “Want you…want your knot, please…”

Dutch groaned in reply and yanked his fingers out of Arthur, earning a gasp and curse from the Omega, then suddenly he was pushing his cock inside, bending Arthur’s leg over as he did so. “Shit, tight,” he grunted, pausing to allow the boy below him to relax. He stroked Arthur’s leg gently and made soft noises. He could feel his rutting instincts pulling at his mind, but held them back -just- for now, not wishing, ever, to hurt Arthur. “Alright?”

The Omega gasped and nodded, sucking in a deep breath as his body relaxed. “Yes…move…”

“Are you sure-“

Arthur, desperate for him, deliberately clenched around Dutch’s cock, making the Alpha growl and thrust forward, punching a loud moan out of the Omega. He could feel Dutch fully seated within him. He ran his hand down his chest, not to his cock, which he knew he wasn’t to touch, but to his lower belly.

Sometimes he imagined he could feel Dutch’s large cock there, though he knew he couldn’t.

Dutch grunted again as he thrust hard, his hips jerking back and forth in the lax rhythm of desperate fucking. He dropped Arthur’s leg from his shoulders and pressed down on top of his Omega, chest to chest, lips to lips and kept fucking him, his hands in Arthur’s hair, holding on tight. “Mate,” he whispered against his lips.

That word always made Arthur’s heart jump in happiness. It made him glow with warmth. More so, in many ways, than the pleasure of Dutch’s cock and fingers. Not that he wanted Dutch to stop fucking him. Hell no!

Arthur groaned and arched his back. His pleasure was building and building but he wasn’t allowed to come. He gasped desperately and gripped onto Dutch’s hips to stop himself from grabbing his cock. He winced slightly as the Alpha thrust forward hard then stopped and groaned into Arthur’s neck as his knot swelled quickly.

“Oh…” Arthur gasped and bit his lip as he felt his body stretching to accommodate the swelling knot. This was something he never got used to. Not in a bad way, just in a different manner. He had overheard some Omegas saying similar and imagined that this was just the way it was. He supposed if you got used to it, it might lose its importance.

Dutch scraped his teeth along Arthur’s claiming mark then sucked a mark into the soft skin at the base of his throat. “Mm…” he moaned softly, delighting in the scent and feel of Arthur around him. He could feel the lad’s hands digging into his hips, likely leaving bruises. Neither seemed to be able to avoid marking the other in their lovemaking.

“I love you,” Arthur whispered, digging his fingers into Dutch’s skin as he spoke.

“And I you, my sweet boy,” Dutch replied, shifting a little into a more comfortable position. “Are you close?”

Arthur blushed and nodded. “Can…can I?”

“No.”

“What?” Arthur frowned, pouting a little as he did.

“Tomorrow. You can come tomorrow morning…I’m tired,” Dutch added, stroking his fingers through the Omega’s sandy hair.

“T-tomorrow? Dutch- “

Dutch swallowed Arthur’s complaints with a deep kiss, then whispered, “Be a good Omega for me…And I’ll make it worth it, Arthur. I promise.”

Arthur pouted again then sighed. He too was tired. “Are…are you gonna pull out?”

“No…it’s been a while since I kept you full of me all night,” the Alpha said, in a soft, sleepy voice. He held Arthur close and shifted onto his side, pulling the lad’s leg over his hip, so they were pressed close, but comfortable enough to sleep too. There was a chill in the air, so being close had other benefits besides harmony.

“I ain’t complaining,” Arthur whispered, tucking his head under Dutch’s chin happily. He sighed sleepily and said, “Dutch…next time you go away…can you tell me?”

For a time, Dutch was quiet, and Arthur thought, for a moment, he had fallen asleep, but then the reply came, “Of course, son. I promise. Now go to sleep…I’ve plans for tomorrow.”

“Plans?”

“Mmhm,” Dutch affirmed, stroking his hand up and down Arthur’s back, in a soothing motion. “I’ve met a pack leader; who I think I can work with on a few jobs. It could be a good alliance.”

Arthur frowned. That wasn’t like Dutch. Sure, he worked with others sometimes, but usually Betas or on occasions a solo Alpha or some such, who was not in power. A pack leader, like Dutch, was rare. It could cause a lot of issues!

“What’s his name?”

Dutch yawned, stifled it then said, “Colm o’Driscoll. Now…go to sleep.”

For some reason, Arthur felt a shiver go through him at the name, though he had no idea why. He’d never met or heard of him before. Why should he feel shaken? However, if instinct had told him anything, it was the fact it was not to be ignored…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo.... *dramatic music*


	3. Baby, it's cold outside... (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dutch have some morning fun, and then Hosea reveals his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy folks! :) x

Arthur was warm and comfy. Too warm and too comfy. He could quickly get used to this. He kept his eyes closed, despite being awake and just lay still, taking stock of his surroundings. Dutch was a solid and warm presence at his back. He frowned at that. He was sure they had fallen asleep facing each other. This had happened before and he was still not sure how he could sleep through Dutch moving, especially if he was, as currently, inside him as well!

He knew he was a deep sleeper but there were limits! Well, there should be. Maybe Dutch fucked him into oblivion, and he took longer to notice? Who knows? Either way, he was comfy. He shifted back a little and smiled as the Alpha’s arms tightened briefly around his middle before going lax again.

He sighed happily and cracked his eyes open to see the room bathed in the too bright, too white light that meant it had snowed the night before.

The amount of snow they got there had been a revelation to Arthur and the first time he had opened the curtains and seen piled up against the windows, nearly over knee-deep, he had dressed quickly and run outside; after fighting to clear the door of course. He had stood in the doorway, staring at it, with childlike wonder on his face.

Hosea had shouted at him to either go out and shut the damn door, before he let all the heat out, or close the door and stay in! But not to stand there, with the door wide open like a simpleton! He had gone out and closed the door, then carried on standing, starring about at the silent, white landscape in amazement. He had seen snow, of course, but it had been a light dusting, maybe ankle-deep at best, and soon churned up and fouled by wagons and people.

Here it was untouched and virgin white. It had blanketed the entire valley and silence all the noise there. It was rather eerie but thrilling!

And Arthur, like a child who had never had the chance to play before, happily threw himself into the snowdrift in front of the cottage. He made a snow angel, smirking to himself…him, an angel! The idea was ludicrous. Then he set about making a snowman, happily building away for nearly an hour before Dutch had thrown open the bedroom window and stared at him, baffled by this display of childish fun. Dutch had been, Arthur recalled, naked, and it had not taken long for him to persuade Arthur to get back inside to warm up…

Arthur smiled at the memory and shifted his hips a little, causing Dutch’s cock to press a little deeper. His own was hard against his thigh. He wondered if it was worth the risk of touching himself…Dutch was deep asleep; he could hear the deep rumble of his sleep in his bones.

He bit his lip and slowly lifted his hand from where it had been clutching Dutch’s on his belly and moved it downwards to his cock. He paused, the hand just resting on himself as if he had just fallen asleep like that. Arthur held his breath, listening closely to see if Dutch’s breathing has changed…It hadn’t; it remained deep and even.

The Omega gave it another 30 seconds then slowly closed his hand around his cock. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as his blood caught fire. “Mmm…”

A strong, unforgiving hand grabbed his wrist and held it so tightly he felt his bones shift. “Arthur…Arthur…Arthur,” Dutch reprimanded him, his hand still gripping Arthur’s wrist. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I…I…ugh…” Arthur floundered, desperately seeking an excuse. “I…I figured you’d be tired, Dutch and... ugh…” he groaned softly when the Alpha ground his hips into his own, causing the cock inside him to shift. “I…” he gave up.

Dutch chuckled softly and released his wrist. “Well, no one can say I am not a caring and loving Alpha…” his fingers stroked gently over the wrist he had just held so tightly. “You bruise easily, Arthur. My poor boy…Hosea will think badly of me, I am sure.”

Arthur giggled and rolled his hips back happily. “He knows what we are like, Dutch…He’ll know what happened.”

“I suppose…Now,” Dutch rumbled into his ear. Arthur could nearly feel the smirk. “You haven’t been a good boy, but…we have a lot to do today so…” he moved Arthur’s hand off his own cock and took its place. “You can come when you like, son…” His strong fingers closed around Arthur and firmly stroked him.

“D-Dutch…I ain’t…gon’ last…I’m…so desperate…I…”

Dutch grinned, his fingers quickening, “Good lad, come on…I know you are desperate. You’ve waited so long…come on…come for me, Omega,” he whispered the last word into Arthur’s ear, knowing what would happen.

The boy didn’t disappoint; he shuddered in Dutch’s arms, make a soft noise from the inner workings of his soul and came across the Alpha’s fingers in a hot, sticky rush. He closed his eyes as he worked through the aftershocks. Dutch was pressed close to him, stroking his body gently, to calm him.

Once Arthur settled Dutch smiled against his skin and shifted back, gently but firmly pulling out of him. His knot had gone down during the night, so it was an easy slide. Arthur groaned softly and, out of instinct, tried to hold him inside him but to no avail.

Dutch stood up and stretched, cracking his shoulders before relaxing. He gave Arthur’s fine ass a light slap to encourage him then said, “Come on, get up and dressed, son. We’re heading off on a job today.”

Arthur swore into the pillow softly then laughed and struggled out of bed. His legs wobbled a little, having had Dutch’s cock buried deep inside him all night, and he could feel a tiny trail of the Alpha’s seed leaking from him. “A job?”

“That’s right. We’re going to go and meet with this new contact of mine,” came the reply as Dutch started to dress.

“Oh…Colin o’Driscoll?” Arthur asked, searching for his suit. He had a vague memory of Dutch pulling it off his legs and tossing it somewhere…Ah. He found it in the far corner, under the window, which meant it was stone cold. Oh well, it would soon warm up.

“Colm,” Dutch corrected. “Colm, not Colin. Irish, of course. Most of his boys are the same. A wild bunch, from what I saw, but stupidity and numbers have their uses, I suppose.”

Arthur frowned and stopped buttoning up his union suit. “How many has he got?”

“About five or six, I think, and his brother,” Dutch tightened his belt and smoothed his shirt. He always dressed quickly in the mornings, unless he wanted to tease Arthur. If he didn’t, he knew the Omega would get handsy…not that he minded that, but they had things to do today!

“What’s his name?”

“No idea,” Dutch replied, uninterested in the brother, while he pulled on his black vest and buttoned it up. “I’ll go and see if there is coffee. You get dressed.” He paused at the door and watched Arthur dressing slowly. He smiled and walked over, his boots clicking on the wood floor. The Alpha cupped Arthur’s face and met his eyes, then bent his head and kissed him deeply but briefly, pulling away and leaving the room before Arthur could tempt him to stay.

Arthur groaned and watched him then, pouting slightly before he hurried to get dressed; it would mean he could be back in Dutch’s presence, which was all he ever wanted.

-

Dutch strode into the main room of the cottage, brimming with confidence and the smug look of a man who had had a good night, and a good fuck. “Good morning, Hosea,” he said, cheerfully, as he poured a cup of coffee from the coffee pot on the table.

Hosea himself was seated at the bench, a cup of coffee in his hand also. He stifled a yawn as Dutch spoke. “Mornin’ Dutch,” he replied, glancing at the bedroom door to see if Arthur was coming. When he did not, Hosea asked, “The lad alright?”

“He’s fine, just getting dressed,” Dutch said, sitting down and sipping his coffee. “Anything I need to know about since I’ve been gone?”

“Not really, old friend,” Hosea answered. “We’ve been enjoying the last of the sunshine, not that there’s been any heat in it, but it’s nice to see all the same. Got the woodshed stocked and there’s still good hunting to be had. How about you? Any developments?”

The Alpha nodded. “A few, yes. I’ve met another pack leader, Colm o’Driscoll. I reckon he could be a good asset for us…In winter we need to stick together, take some bigger scores.”

Hosea blinked and glanced up as Arthur came out and took a place beside Dutch. “Dutch…Are you sure? Taking scores in the winter? There’s a lot of risks.”

“There’s always a risk, Hosea,” Dutch said, dismissing his concerns. Then he frowned. Something was different about Hosea. He scented the air, without appearing to and blinked. There was the scent of another Beta, a female, on him. “Arthur…go and see if the horses are alright in the stable.”

Arthur, who had only just sat down and was about to pour himself some coffee blinked and opened his mouth to complain but he saw the look on Dutch’s face. He thought better of it and stood up, grabbed his coat from the hooks near the door and went out without a word, though he would have liked to say something.

“Hosea?” Dutch said softly, unsure of what to say. “Talk to me, old friend.”

The Beta was quiet for a few moments and did nothing but sipped his coffee, his gaze on the scrubbed table before him. “I’ve met someone,” he finally said. “A woman. Bessie…She’s a barmaid in Strawberry.”

“Oh…” Dutch nodded slowly. “Well, we’ve all had our dalliances, Hosea. Ain’t no reason to hide that.”

Hosea said nothing. Instead, he raised his gaze and looked at Dutch, full in the face.

The Alpha stared back, taking this in. Ah. He saw. “I see…Not a dalliance then. Well. Bless my soul, you are a dark horse, old friend! Is she to join us here?”

“No…I…I am to join her,” Hosea replied, his gaze dropping back to the table. He rose and started to tidy up as if that could stop the conversation and argument he knew would follow.

Dutch blinked and turned on the bench to stare at the back of his old friend. “What? Hosea…you…you aren’t going to leave, are you?” For the first time in a long-time Dutch sounded unsure and a little scared. Before Arthur…it had been him and Hosea, for years. Hosea had saved him, as he’d saved Arthur. He might be the Alpha and the one in charge, but…Hosea…He swallowed. “Hosea?”

Hosea sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the white enamel sink in the corner. “Dutch. It ain’t gonna be permanent. I just…I see you and Arthur, being so happy and content…Can you blame me for wanting to try that myself? Bessie…she’s a good woman, and hell, she seems to like me despite my flaws and our dubious career choice. I want to go and spend the winter with her. See what happens. I ain’t…I ain’t leaving for good Dutch. I just…” he broke off and sighed again. He walked over and touched Dutch’s shoulder. “This life Dutch…We miss out on things. Normal, everyday things. And I want to see what that could be like.”

“I…” Dutch managed then trailed off. He took a breath and stood up the embraced his old friend. “Hosea, you are my brother, I want you to be happy in all things. If this woman makes you happy, well then, I am happy. You must go and see for yourself…With my blessing, I assure you.”

“Truly? I do not wish to leave you when you need me but…Dutch, I swear it, I cannot get her out of my head. It’s like she is always before my eyes. I am sure you can understand.”

Dutch nodded and smiled coyly. “I understand fully, Hosea. I promise. Arthur…with each beat of my heart, I see him and feel him. If that is how you feel about this lady, then by God man, you must go. I’d like to meet her myself!” He chuckled.

Hosea grinned and clapped Dutch’s shoulders, “I’ll happily ask her! You shall come to dinner,” he chuckled again.

“Good, good,” he smiled, “No cinnamon though, it makes me sneeze.”

“I’ll tell her,” Hosea replied. He glanced at the window and laughed, “You better call the poor lad in, Dutch. He’ll freeze to death out there. It snowed more last night. I’ve already cleared the door twice.”

Dutch looked too and winced, “Yeah, good idea.” He smiled again and fetched his coat then opened the door and stepped out into the snow. He clapped his hands and strode through the drifts towards the small stable at the back of the cottage. Clouds of misty breath billowed from his mouth as he approached and called, “Arthur?”

“In here, Dutch!” Arthur called, looking over the partition. “I’m just rubbing down Ares. He slept against the wall I reckon, covered in frost.”

“Ah, good lad, well come in when you are done. We’ll get some bacon cooking before we head off to see Colm,” Dutch replied, smiling at his lover.

“Sounds good!”


	4. Journey to the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch, Arthur and Hosea set off to Colm's ranch and get their first glimpse of the differences between their way, and his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay! Real-life, work and all those dull adulting things got in the way! :( x

The Van Der Linde gang ate breakfast in comfortable silence, tucking into fried eggs and bacon with fresh coffee. Dutch pondered as he ate. If Hosea left…it was unlikely they’d eat this well for a time. Arthur, being a street kid for most of his youth, had never learnt how to cook much; his idea of cooking was slapping some meat on a spit until it blackened, maybe with the odd herb tossed on it.

Not that Dutch himself could speak. He wasn’t much better. Hell, if Hosea hadn’t been with them, he imagined he and Arthur would have died of malnutrition or had painful bouts of scurvy and the like!

And that wasn’t the only thing…If Hosea left, he would miss him like he would his arm or his leg. Hosea was part of him. He was family, damn it. But…

Dutch stared into his coffee mug and sighed audibly. “If you love someone…you must let them go,” he said, not realising he had said it aloud until he heard the chink of silverware.

“One of your philosophers, Dutch?” Hosea said, with a cheerful laugh. He dolled out more eggs to Arthur -who as a growing lad was always hungry- and poured more coffee into Dutch’s nearly empty cup.

“Eh?” Dutch blinked then flushed when he realised, he had spoken aloud. “Oh…Y-yeah, um…the name escapes me.” He took a sip of his coffee to avoid any further questions. As he drank his gaze slid to Arthur, who was eating as if he expected never to eat again. He smiled fondly at it.

His Arthur.

“Arthur,” Hosea slapped him lightly around the head with a cloth, “Chew your food, boy! You are not an animal!”

Arthur went to reply but got another slap for his pains.

“And don’t talk with your mouth open!”

The Omega swallowed and grumbled then said, “I’m hungry! Ain’t no fault of mine you’re a good cook!”

“Charmer,” Hosea said, smiling warmly. “Dutch, you need to teach your boy some manners,” he added, starting to tidy up.

“Yeah, I will, after we’ve seen this o’Driscoll character,” Dutch replied, draining his coffee.

Hosea nodded seriously, glancing at Arthur as he did so. “Me and you? Arthur stays here, I assume?”

“What?!” Arthur looked up, fork in hand, the expression of a petulant child across his face. “Why ain’t I coming?”

Dutch grinned and reached over the table to give Arthur a tap under the chin to make him close his mouth. “Because it’s dangerous-“

“Aw, Dutch, come on, that is bullshit and you know it.

“Arthur-“ Hosea went to intercede but Dutch beat him to it.

“Arthur. Listen to me,” the Alpha leant over and took the lad’s hand, holding it tightly but gently. It was a hold to get his attention but also to take the edge off the inevitable refusal that was coming. “You know what you are, we know what you are, son…And that makes it dangerous for you to come. We do not know what the make-up of Colm’s gang is, or how their dynamics work. I…” Dutch swallowed. “I do not want to risk you coming to harm there, son. I cannot focus on the meeting if I am worried about you, lad. Do you understand?”

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it. He thought about it. He knew it made sense. It did. But he swallowed, nonetheless. “But…Dutch, I…I don’t want you being in danger. You might need another gun.”

He heard Hosea, who was behind him, slip out of the kitchen and into his own room, to give the couple privacy. Arthur scanned Dutch’s face, desperately searching for something, though he couldn’t put it into words, even in his own mind.

Dutch let go of Arthur’s hand, rose from the table and came around to his side. He stood behind his lover and enveloped him in a warm, safe embrace. His hands settled on Arthur’s chest. “Oh, my boy, my sweet boy,” he whispered, “You mustn’t worry your head about me…I know you, and how your mind works, lad.”

Arthur sighed and covered Dutch’s hands with his. “We don’t know this man, Dutch…”

“No. No, we don’t,” his lover agreed, rubbing his hands gently over Arthur’s shirt. “Which is why I wanted to keep you safe, son.”

“I know but…surely, leaving an Omega at home alone is worse? What if someone came by and-“

Dutch’s hands tightened in the fabric and he leant down to mouth at Arthur’s throat dragging in the sweet, yet the musky scent of his mate, his Omega, his Arthur. “You bastard, Arthur Morgan,” he whispered, teeth scraping the skin.

Arthur grinned. He knew he had struck the right note, to avoid being left behind. An Alpha’s first concern was their mate and said mate’s safety…now he had planted the seed of worry in Dutch’s mind, he knew he’d get to go too. “Your bastard,” he crooned softly.

“Too right,” Dutch quipped, kissing his throat, “Fine. Fine.” He sighed. “You can come, but you do as I say, at all times, understand? If you don’t, I swear I will tan your hide, boy,” he threatened, ruining it really when he turned his head and kissed Arthur deeply. “You are a seductive, little beast you know, Arthur Morgan.”

“Hey,” Arthur smirked against Dutch’s lips, “Less of the little! I’m taller than you!”

“By an inch, no more, lad,” Dutch replied, giving his lip a soft but forceful nip with his teeth. “And whatever height you are, I am Alpha.”

“I know…My Alpha,” Arthur whispered, embracing him then pulling back, “When do we ride then?”

Dutch chuckled, “Ever eager, son.” He glanced at the window then nodded, almost to himself, “Whenever the horses are ready. In fact, go and see to them. I’ll get the bags ready. And inform Hosea of the change of plans. He won’t be pleased…he worries for you, more than I do, I think.”

Arthur smiled. “He’s a worrier by nature.”

“Comes with age,” Dutch added, smirking. “I imagine it will come to you as well, son. Now get, before I change my mind and decide to have you on this table.”

The Omega blinked and opened his mouth, to beg for that, before Dutch cuffed him playfully about the head and sent him on his way. He then made his way to the door to Hosea’s room and knocked, “Hosea? Arthur’s coming…Better to take him than leave him here, I think. You know what he is like.”

Hosea sighed and walked over to the door, shouldering his bag as he did so. “I know you, Dutch, old friend. But I’ll say nothing. If he is coming, fine. But keep a damned eye on him, alright? He’s likely to get us into a heap of mess if he opens his mouth.”

“I know…He’ll be fine. It’s a meeting between possible allies. He need not do anything but listen and watch,” Dutch replied, waving a hand. “He’ll be fine. He knows what to do.”

“Do you?” Hosea questioned, as they set about locking and shuttering the windows for their departure. “Why do you suddenly wish to tangle with another Alpha leader, Dutch? You always avoided such.”

For a time, Dutch said nothing and snapped the shutter over the window, then tightened the latch. Finally, he said, “This Colm fellow is a rival, Hosea. And I want to know how much of one, old friend. Before I act.”

“Keep your friends close, and your…possible enemies, closer?”

“Exactly,” Dutch nodded.

“Still, be careful, Dutch. You’re taking your Mate into a nest of wolves who may or may not follow the laws…If any harm came to him, it would kill you, and I. He’s more than your mate…He’s our son,” Hosea said, with some force.

Dutch looked at him and nodded again. “I swear it, Hosea. No harm will _ever_ come to that boy. I’d sooner tear the world in two than see him harmed in any way,” he swore, a hand on his heart. “Let’s get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we return and settle in for the snows. I know the lad loves them…still too young to know it’s bite yet,” he laughed fondly.

The older men locked up the house and walked around to the stable lean-to where Arthur had the horses saddled and waiting.

Dutch stopped dead as he saw his mate, standing there, brushing some hay from his shirt. He looked so beautiful in the weak morning sunlight. He'd grown taller, filled out a little, but still -and Dutch suspected always would- had that alert, adolescent energy about him. A quick dart in his eye gained during his time on the streets; always searching for danger. This had been converted into a fierce desire to protect everyone…Dutch felt unworthy of it, but he knew Arthur was always watching his back.

He stood there, unable to take his eyes off the lad as Hosea strode over and attached his saddlebags to his horse.

“Where are we going again?” Arthur asked, tugging his coat around himself.

Hosea looked over to Dutch, expecting him to be a. next to him, and b. to be alert. When he found the Alpha just staring at his mate, he rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning to reply to Arthur’s question, “In the valley, I think. What was it? Hanging Dog ranch, Dutch?”

The sound of his name jolted Dutch back into the land of the living, and he blinked, “Oh. Ugh. Y-yeah,” he coughed and strode forward to his horse. “There about, I reckon,” he added. “Colm said he’d have two of his boys waiting for us nearby, to guide us in.”

Arthur frowned at that and glanced at Hosea then back to Dutch. “Ain’t that…kindof a risk? What if it’s a trap?”

“He’s no reason to trap us, lad,” Dutch replied, adjusting his reigns. “We’ve nothing to steal, and we’re not a threat to him.”

“I guess,” Arthur allowed, still looking unsure.

Hosea looked troubled too but said nothing. He knew Dutch. When the man had made a decision that was that. He checked his saddlebag; extra ammo. Just in case. He glanced too at Arthur and made sure the Omega had his guns too. Dutch might not think ahead in that way, but he cared too much for his family to risk it.

He leant forward and clapped Arthur on the shoulder, “We’ll be fine, son. Just be respectful and careful, eyes open at all times, alright?”

“I know, I know,” Arthur replied, nodding, in that way the young had of agreeing without really listening.

Dutch grinned, “See, Hosea? The lad is ready to move up in the world. Don’t fret so, let’s head out.”

-

The journey was pleasant. Arthur happily glanced about, making a note to come back himself with his journal and do some sketches of the mountains. They were amazing. The woods too. In summer and autumn, they would be full of game. He wondered, and not for the first time, why they didn’t settle here for good…They could rob stages on the roads, and Hosea could run cons. There were good rail connections to the bigger towns…it could be a peaceful life. Him, Dutch and Hosea.

He knew it was impossible though. Dutch had a lot of plans and they didn’t involve settling down in the valleys to a peaceful life. The Alpha didn’t have it in him to stop. It was beyond him entirely, though Arthur suspected his Mate would swear blind he would settle, once their fortune was made.

They wouldn’t. There would always be _one more goddam train_. He chuckled softly as he rode along and shook his head. _“At least life will never be dull,” _he thought, glancing up to where Dutch and Hosea were riding towards the valley before them. Arthur had seen a painting of it, in Strawberry, and he knew in the spring and summer it would be alive with a riot of colour. He hoped to see it one day. Ride through the flowers. Sketch. Relax.

Maybe he and Dutch could come back next year, lie in the meadows…

Arthur smiled to himself again. He was becoming soppy…he gave a tug on the reigns and swallowed as the horse slowed. Soppy…needy…he bit his lip. He thought he had more time. He flushed and counted hastily, trying to calculate.

“Arthur? Do keep up,” Dutch called, glancing back and seeing him stopped in the road. “We’re nearly there.”

“Ugh,” Arthur coughed then urged his horse onwards, “Sorry. I was lost in…the view.”

“It is specular,” Hosea agreed, looking about him too. “It must be lovely in the summer…”

“Thinking of bringing your lady friend up here?” Dutch asked, chuckling.

Hosea laughed. “I might just do that! Bring a picnic…”

Arthur sighed to himself. He wanted that too, with Dutch.

“You’d be Mr. van der Linde, right?” A lilting, Irish voice called out.

They reigned up and looked towards the voice. The speaker sat on horseback, on an incline just off the road, with another beside him. Both men were rough-looking Betas, in need of a wash and a shave. They looked half-savage.

Dutch touched the brim of his hat and nodded, “That’s me, son. And you are?”

The two men rode down to the road and the group took stock of each other before the speaker said, “Names Tommy. This ‘ere is Tom.”

“Tommy, and Tom, how imaginative,” Dutch quipped, with a smile. The two o’Driscoll boys looked unsure, clearly not quick or witty enough to work out that might have been an insult.

“Yeah…Colm says we’re t’bring you to the ranch,” Tommy said, rubbing his beard.

Dutch smiled and gestured, “Then lead on, Tommy, lad.”

They fell into order, Tommy and Dutch riding side by side, Hosea and Arthur behind, with Tom bringing up the rear. Arthur glanced behind and shifted in his saddle. He felt rather penned in, with one at the front and one at the back. He knew the three of them could easily deal with them, but the sound of gunfire would bring the rest running, no doubt!

And ruin any chance of Dutch’s alliance. Or whatever this was.

“…Lovely country here,” Dutch was saying to Tommy, who grunted in response.

“I guess. Damned cold,” was all he said. Clearly, the stunning landscape had no effect on the man.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Savage. This Colm man clearly did impart much wisdom or interest in his boys!

“That’s the ranch, up ahead,” Tommy grunted again.

Hosea glanced at Arthur. The place, set in such beauty, looked a right shamble.

What on earth had Dutch gotten them into this time?


	5. How The Other Half Live...and Damn It's Ugly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Dutch and Hosea meet the infamous Colm o'Driscoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! :) I hope it's worth it :) Comments always welcome!

Arthur watched closely as the ranch came into sharper view. He made a face then coughed and adjusted his hat to hide it. The place should have been lovely; set in the mountain valley, with the shallow stream running through fields that would burst into colour in the spring…And yet an air of foulness hung over the place, despite its setting. It set Arthur on edge straight away.

He judged, from the tightening of the lines about Hosea’s eyes, that he felt it too, though both he and Dutch hid it better than the Omega.

The ranch, Arthur guessed, had once been pleasant enough. Now the fences were broken in places and missing entirely in others, three mangy dogs sniffed about the stony, weed dotted ground. There were four buildings; a ranch house, of a good size but in need of repairs from the look of it, a large barn, at the door of which three Beta’s stood watching them, a building that had likely been a stable, before it partially collapsed, and an outhouse, that announced itself in a pungent stink.

He wrinkled his nose and looked around. There were, he reckoned, about 15 members of this gang outside, including the two with them, and the three at the barn door. Three outside, and however many inside, against him, Dutch and Hosea…this situation made his skin crawl.

Arthur scented the air and frowned. He could only smell one Alpha, besides Dutch, and the Betas of this gang, but he could also smell something else. Something deeply sad and grieving, almost. He glanced ahead at Dutch but saw no sign that his mate had noticed, or, if he had, that he was dwelling on it. Knowing him, the Alpha’s mind was all on the plan and business, not whatever else was going on.

He swallowed as they reigned up by the collapsed stable. Dutch dismounted with calm, collected ease and looked about; his fingers slung into his gun belt. “You boys come here recently?” He asked Tommy, who grunted at another Beta to come and tend to the horses.

“Two months ago,” came the reply. He didn’t seem inclined to offer any more information, just as Dutch had always taught Arthur to be; don’t give things away, give straight, simple answers.

Dutch nodded and put an arm around Arthur shoulder’s, his hand finding his claiming mark briefly and stroking over it in a show of ownership. It was a simple act but very clear. This Omega was _his_ and anyone who made a move towards him would be dealt with.

Hosea dismounted and walked along behind the pair, his eyes scanning the ranch as Arthur had done. He was no more at ease.

“Colm’s in the-“ Tommy started to say then stopped when a man knocked the rickety cabin door open and strolled out, fingers tucked into his belt.

Arthur instinctively took half a step closer to Dutch. The man was an Alpha, but he could tell at once -and knew his Mate and Hosea would be able to as well- that this man hadn’t been born to an Omega, as Dutch had been. He wasn’t as strong nor as powerful. Not that he seemed to care what anyone thought.

He was shorter than Dutch and Arthur, rather skinny looking, with a gaunt face, pitted by smallpox scars. Greasy, lank hair of dull brown, prematurely greying hair hung down either side of his face. He wore a stained, once white shirt, with leather braces and worn, tailored pants and, remarkably, rather expensive boots. They stood out from the rest of him, and the location.

The man, Colm o’Driscoll, looked the three visitors over slowly, eyes sweeping up and down each of them in turn. His gaze lingered longest on Arthur, naturally, before he strode forward and extended a hand to Dutch, who of course had to let go of his mate to shake back.

“Dutch van der Linde, I presume,” Colm said in greeting, a sly smile on his cracked lips. “Welcome…”

Dutch nodded, smiling in return, “Colm o’Driscoll, thank you for inviting us…we are pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Indeed,” the gaunt man nodded, “Come in then. We have things to discuss, eh?” He turned and strolled back inside, acting like king of the castle, which, Arthur supposed, he was here.

Dutch followed, ensuring Arthur was right next to him and Hosea at the back, keeping an eye out. The room they walked into made up the entire ground floor, or so it appeared. It was set up as a kitchen and general living room. It was also in the same state as the main ranch; in need of a damn good tidy and clean!

Colm waved a lazy hand to the table -stacked with dishes and bottles- and shouted into the gloom beyond what they could see, “Oi! You lazy bitch! We’ve got guests. Get yer’ ass out here and serve em’”

Arthur flinched at the shout and took another half-step towards Dutch. He bit his lip and glanced around, checking to see who was going to appear. After a moment a woman, dressed in a ragged dress, with a bloodied lip, crept out of the gloom with a tray of dirty glasses and a bottle of whisky. He, on impulse, scented the air and frowned. The scent of unhappy Omega was coming from her.

He made a soft noise in his throat and opened his mouth. Both Colm and Dutch saw it at once; Colm merely smirked, and Dutch gripped the back of Arthur’s neck, to sooth him or at least attempt to.

Hosea frowned too but made a show of indifference. He nodded to Colm and sat down at the table while Dutch did the same. He glanced at Arthur, who remained standing briefly until a low growl from his Mate had him shifting.

Colm smirked. He was clearly enjoying the discomfort he was causing. He sat down and put his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair so it rested on two legs. He cast his eyes over the sorry looking Omega female then reached over and gave her a slap on her ass with a laugh. “Handy,” he nodded to her, “Keeping a couple about the place. Keeps the lads ‘appy, you know?”

He eyed Arthur with cold eyes and smirked, “That why you keep this ‘un about?” he gestured.

Arthur bristled and moved but Dutch interrupted whatever he was going to do by saying, “Arthur is my Mate, not a…camp comforter,” he asserted, glancing at the woman who had hardly reacted at all, and watching as she walked off, limping as she did. “I don’t beat my partners,” he added, a touch of judgment in his tone.

Colm did not rise to the bait and merely smiled, took a glass from the table, and sipped the amber liquid inside. “Neither do I…If they do as they are told. That ‘un has an attitude,” came the sardonic reply. “You gotta break Omegas, friend. Get em’ to learn their place, is all.”

“We must agree to disagree then,” Dutch said, keeping his tone civil. He was not, after all, here to make waves. “Shall we talk business?” He was keen to steer the conversation to such and get out of here quickly. Arthur would never be able to hold his tongue long enough.

“Indeed…” he looked over Arthur once more then said, “how ‘bout you send yer boy outside? Might be best. He’s a look about him, as one that’ll cause trouble. I don’t want that here. D’you?”

Dutch looked at Arthur. Perhaps Colm had a point; the lad had his hands clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. “Arthur, go and look after the horses, son,” he said, patting his thigh.

Arthur opened his mouth once more to complain. He had come with Dutch to keep an eye on him after all! Now he was being sent out like a child. He realised though whining would just prove that he was a child. He got to his feet and shot a look a venom at the sleezy Alpha sitting across from him, then marched out, slamming the door as he did.

He had hardly taken a step towards the horses when the door opened and Hosea followed him out, looking as if he had bitten into a rotten fish. He glanced about to make sure they were not being overheard then stepped closer to the Beta and said, “He send you out too?”

“No,” Hosea replied, “Left him to it on my own. I don’t like this any more than you do.”

“Yeah,” Arthur nodded and shuddered a little. “This place-“

“I know, I know,” came the response. “Don’t say anything, son. Save it for when we are home…”

Arthur closed his mouth and looked about warily. “There’s more than one Omega here, I can smell it…and they’re miserable.”

Hosea could scent it too and he nodded, taking out a cigarette as he did and lighting it then taking a deep drag. He handed it to Arthur then, making it seem as if the pair had just stepped outside to smoke. “They do things differently here than us, son,” Hosea sighed as he spoke. “Unmated Omegas…have a difficult life if they are not lucky. It was a life we, me and Dutch I mean, always sought to protect you from.”

He sighed again and took the cigarette back from Arthur. “The sooner we get this done the better. Dutch can come back to do business, but I won’t be.”

“Me neither,” Arthur said softly, rubbing his neck with a growing sense of unease. “I hate this feeling. S’like there’s eyes on us.”

“There are,” Hosea said, glancing to the barn where the three Betas still stood, leaning against the sun-bleached wood. “They’ve not taken their eyes off us since we came out.”

Arthur looked up too and said, hardly moving his lips, “What d’you think is gonna happen, Hosea? Is this a trap?”

For a moment there was no response from the older man. Finally, he said, “I don’t think so. I reckon it’s a calculated show of strength and power. I think he made sure that poor woman looked like that to make a point; this is how we treat our own, so if you betray us, imagine what will happen to you.”

The Omega swallowed and whispered, “Is Dutch gonna be alright?”

Hosea chuckled at that. “Oh, that I have no doubt of! That man could survive a universal flood, I have no doubt. It’s you I worry for, Arthur.”

“Me? I’m alright, Hosea,” Arthur said, smiling shyly. “I mean, I ain’t enjoying this place here, but I’m alright. I’m happy…I’m…I’m really happy with Dutch.” He blushed and coughed, glancing off towards the hills to hide his embarrassment.

“I know, Arthur,” Hosea smiled too and patted his shoulder. “I know you’re happy. I just want you to be safe too. Dutch is…Well, as I said, he’s unlike any man, hell, any human I have ever met. He’s like the sun; I just don’t want you to get burned, is all.”

Arthur frowned. He didn’t quite understand. Dutch would never hurt him. Never. He nodded though. “Alright, Hosea. I’ll be careful.”

“Good lad,” Hosea said, smiling. He leant against the house wall and scanned the ranch landscape once more.

“Where d’you reckon the other Omegas are?” Arthur whispered, looking around too, though taking care to hide that that was what he was doing.

“I don’t know…We can’t get involved, Arthur,” he added, with another deep sigh. “If we interfere, we’ll be shot to hell before we even took three steps. It’s not our fight.”

“But…” Arthur stopped. He knew Hosea was right. Even if by some miracle they recused however many poor Omegas were here, what the hell would they do with a group of unmated Omegas in the winter? They’d never be able to feed them. And the scent would attract every Goddamn Alpha within a ten- or twenty-mile radius.

No.

They couldn’t do it. Still. It hurt him, almost physically, to know he could not help.

Arthur kept his head down, shielded by his hat and sighed. He felt like crying. He felt so helpless.

Hosea clapped his hand onto the lad’s shoulder and said, “It’s alright, son. We…we can’t win them all.”

“I know, I just…You and Dutch took me in, with no immediate benefit to you straight away. You fed me, clothed me, taught me to read and write my own name. Taught me how to shoot and hunt and hell, how to be a man,” Arthur replied, a fond smile on his lips as he looked up at his proxy-father. “I won’t ever forget that. I can never repay it. I want to help folk, like you helped me.”

“Don’t worry, Arthur. Don’t worry. There will always be folk in need of help, and we’ll help where we can, but here…we cannot. I know it’s hard. God, I know. It’s hard to walk away. But sometimes we have to.”

“I guess,” Arthur said, aware he sounded like a sulky child.

The door beside them opened and Dutch strolled out, looking smug, a lit cigar between his fingers. He dragged a deep lungful in then tossed the stub to the dirt. “Right, lads. Let’s head home,” he said, strolling towards the lean-too stable. He didn’t look back at the house once, and mounted his horse with a nod to Tommy, who hung about with the horses. “Take care, Tommy,” he called down to the man, who grunted in reply and drifted off.

Arthur and Hosea followed after him and hastily mounted up too. Neither was keen to remain that was for sure!

The three of them rode off, away from the ranch. Arthur noticed at once that Dutch was not heading directly back to their cottage but instead, he was riding in the opposite direction. He guessed it was to stop them being followed, and that they would double back further on near the road to Strawberry or something.

He kept his mouth shut as they rode, his mind focussed on Dutch’s scent. He was angry, he could tell that, but there was also a smugness too. He glanced at Hosea who gave a little shrug then said aloud, “Dutch? I’ll head to town. Gotta see Bessie anyway. I’ll check the post.”

Hosea spurred his horse forward a little, so he was in line with Dutch’s horse and added, “I’ll meet you at the cottage in a day or so, alight?”

Dutch nodded and clasped Hosea’s hand, “Alright, old friend. You take care, now, you hear?”

The pair shook hands and Hosea rode off into the distance.

Arthur spurred his horse on too to ride beside his Mate. He smiled shyly. He always felt more at ease the closer he was to Dutch. Maybe that was why he felt so good when he was in bed with the man. Skin on skin. Not an inch between them. He blushed and shifted a little in the saddle.

Dutch chuckled and glanced at him, “Arthur…” he warned softly, a slight growl to his voice. Though it was not one of anger. “Control yourself. I’m trying to think.”

“I…I’m tryin’, Dutch!” Arthur complained, flushed all of a sudden. He wiped his brow then took off his hand, smoothed his hair back, and replaced it. “You know I can’t help it!”

His Alpha leant over and placed his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck then pulled him into a deep, and passionate kiss that took the lad’s breath away. Their lips moved in perfect sync, Dutch dominating him entirely of course. He pulled back and whispered to Arthur, “Jesus, Arthur. The image of that woman…she’ll haunt me to my death, I swear. I…I cannot help but think that that might have been you, lad.”

Arthur swallowed and leant his forehead again Dutch’s. “But it ain’t. You saved me, Dutch.”

“And I can’t save her, or the rest there,” he sighed and pulled back, letting his horse slow and wander at its own pace. “Ugh. I don’t know. Maybe I made a mistake in this meeting. I need to think on it.”

“Anything I can do, Dutch?”

Dutch smiled at him, “Nah, son. Don’t you worry about it. Let’s head home…”


	6. In Our Defence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay! General life issues! xoxox

They didn’t make it as far as the cottage. They nearly got there, Arthur would later reason, but not quite. Not that he cared in the slightest at this moment…He had his back against a tree, his jeans on the ground beside him, his legs around Dutch’s hips as his Mate thrust into him.

He gripped Dutch’s back, nails digging into the silk of his waistcoat. “Ugh,” a groan was punched out of him as the Alpha thrust hard. “Shit, Dutch…” he grunted.

Dutch chuckled, his lips running down Arthur’s jawline, “I love you…so…so bloody much.”

Arthur gasped and shifted his hands to Dutch’s hair, to tangle his fingers with the inky black locks. He scraped his nails against his scalp and grunted out a reply, “I love you…t-too…Ugh…”

The Alpha, hunched over his Mate, quickened his pace, his hips slamming into Arthur’s hard enough to bruise. He grunted and stilled as he came, filling his Omega with hot, thick ropes of seed. He panted into Arthur’s neck, dragging in the cool mountain air as he basked in the afterglow. “Jesus…shit,” Dutch groaned.

“Oh…” Arthur gasped and let his legs fall to the ground, sucking in air desperately. His cock was straining against his shirt hem. “Jesus…D-Dutch, please. I-I need…”

Dutch grinned at the desperate Omega and pressed a hot kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Don’t worry, son…I’ll take care of you. I always do, don’t I?”

Arthur, too strung out to make much of a reply beyond a groan and weak thrust against his Mate, shuddered at Dutch’s word.

“Hush…” Dutch crooned softly, his hand curling about Arthur’s straining cock. It took only a matter of moments before Arthur’s come shot, scalding, across Dutch’s fingers. The Alpha chuckled into the lad’s throat then pressed a kiss to his skin, “Better?”

“Ugh…” was all Arthur managed, gasping for air desperately as the aftershocks run through him. “F-fuck, Dutch…”

“Again? Give me a moment, Arthur!” Dutch teased, smirking. He ruffled the Omega’s hair and chuckled again before he reached down to tuck himself back into his pants. He buttoned them up and smirked at his Mate, who’s own pants were on the floor. “Take a minute, Arthur, then get dressed. We better get back.”

Arthur just grunted, gasping as he did. He grinned then wiped his brow. He felt amazing. He felt…Jesus. His blood was singing! He could feel Dutch’s seed leaking down his thighs. Arthur smirked a little then grabbed his jeans and tugged them up, buttoning them before grabbing his gun belt and snapping it in place. He watched as Dutch strolled back towards their horses, a slight swagger in his gait. All he needed was a cigar and he’d look like a gambler who had just won a high stakes game!

He leant back against the tree and watched him, a small smile on his lips. Dutch was his heart made flesh; of that he was sure. Ever since the Alpha had found him…He had been falling, falling and alone it had felt, and then suddenly Dutch had caught him. That was it.

“Arthur, you’re staring again,” Dutch called, casting a smirking class over his shoulder.

“Ugh,” Arthur grinned, “Sorry…” He pushed off the tree and wandered over to the horses. “We heading home?” he asked. Hosea had gone to see Bessie; they’d have the place to themselves…

Dutch looked up at the sky and seemed to be pondering the question. “Yeah. We’ll have ourselves a night in,” he chuckled. “You can clean your rifle. I know you like doing that.”

Arthur laughed too and patted his horse’s mane. “I find it calming, Dutch. Besides, I love that gun.”

“I know, son. I know. Damn you nearly kissed me when I gave it to you.”

“I…” Arthur flushed.

Dutch smiled, leant forward and kissed him gently, “You look beautiful when you blush, Arthur. You really do...”

“Aw, shucks Dutch...” Arthur grinned then let out a soft, almost purr-like sound when Dutch laid a hand on the back of his neck and stroked gently. “Dutch?”

“I love you, son,” Dutch replied, meaning it with every fibre of his being, “You mean the world to me. More than anything else. Wealth, scores, hell, more than life. I’d die without you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled shyly. Dutch always made him feel shy in a way. He was so strong, so confident. It was hard not to feel less near him, but…not less in a bad way. Less in a good, comforting way. He had Dutch beside him, he need not worry. Dutch was there for him. The world needed a man like Dutch.

“I love you too, Alpha,” he replied, smiling.

“I know, son. Right. Let’s mount up. Head home and have coffee.”

Dutch mounted up, adjusted his coat and grinned boyishly before riding off, Arthur close behind.

-

The journey was pleasant, with good views of the mountains and valley. Arthur, again, decided he really _had_ to get back here alone to sketch. Maybe he could do a sketch each for Hosea and Dutch, for Christmas. He didn’t have long, he realised. Christmas was fast approaching! He’d have to get to it. Arthur grinned.

“What are you grinned about, lad?” Dutch asked, having glanced over at that moment.

“Nothing…just thinking of Christmas,” Arthur replied, looking like a child with a naughty grin.

Dutch chuckled. “Ah. Christmas. Yes, I am rather looking forward to it myself. A roof over our heads at Christmas time, a fine fire, and good cheer, as they say.”.

“We gonna have a feast, Dutch?” Arthur asked, grinning. Usually they had whatever they could get a hold of; couple of tins of beans, maybe some pork or venison -either hunted or purloined from a local butcher- and some whisky. As Hosea had always said, _‘enough whisky and even a tin of beans is fit for a king!’. _

“Son, if you want a feast, I will make damn sure you get one,” Dutch said, with a confident air. “Hell, you will be spoiled rotten!”

Arthur just laughed, “You spoil me on a daily basis, Dutch…”

“Ah, but this will be better. I’ve decided.”

“What? Just now?”

“Yes. I’ve decided,” he chuckled, “Christmas this year will be the envy of everyone for us. I’ll head to town tomorrow and see about it.”

Arthur grinned. “Sure, Dutch.”

The couple rode onwards in peaceful and comfortable silence. Arthur glanced at Dutch every once in a while; he could see, each time he did, that the other man was lost in thought. He noted the strained lines about Dutch’s mouth. He knew his lover was worried about this new ‘alliance’ and Colm o’Driscoll.

He too was uneasy about it all. That poor Omega female…and the others he had smelt but not seen. The whole ranch reeked of sadness. He felt the call of his fellows; the desperation. Arthur sighed inwardly. He couldn’t save them. Hell, if Dutch couldn’t, he had no hope.

Still…maybe if they snuck in a night…

He pondered this as they neared the cottage but had no clear plan in mind. He knew from Dutch that a plan was critical. And a good one at that!

A good plan. He’d need to think on. Storming in guns blazing would get him, Dutch and Hosea killed at best, or captured and tortured before being killed at worst. Plus, he knew Hosea would disapprove in general of causing trouble. And Dutch would disapprove of ‘back-stabbing’ a potential ally before they had gotten any use out of said ally.

Dutch dismounted at the lean-to stable and stretched. “You tend to the horses, lad. I’m away inside to look over the maps. I’ll put the stove on,” he called as he headed towards the cottage.

“Sure, Dutch,” Arthur replied, swinging from his saddle as he did so. He had an affinity for horses; he had discovered when he joined up with the older outlaws. He found their unjudgmental company easy.

He unbuckled their bridals ad saddles, setting them on the rests inside the lean-to. “Easy, girl,” he soothed as his own horse puffed out a haughty snort when she noticed he had no treats in his hand. “You feeling hard done by?” he joked, then pulled out a sugar lump from his pocket and offered it to her, palm flat.

His horse gobbled it up and licked his hand then trotted happily into the stable with a swish of her tail. Arthur shook his head fondly then attended to Dutch’s horse. He brushed them and spread fresh hay on the floor. He laid horse blankets over each of the horses, to keep off the chill, then pulled the door closed to keep out the wind.

Arthur strolled around to the cottage door and pushed it open with a stifled yawn as he did so. He found Dutch leaning over the scrubbed table; a map spread out before him. He was lost in thought clearly and didn’t look up. Two mugs of steaming coffee sat on the table.

“Anything jumping out at you, Dutch?” Arthur asked, taking one of the mugs and drinking deep to warm up his fingers.

“Maybe, son. Maybe. I’m hoping Hosea will bring a paper back. See what news there is. I’ve a need of news,” he replied, picking up his own mug and drinking it.

Arthur nodded and sat down at the bench opposite him. “I could go into Strawberry and get one if you want?”

“No, son,” Dutch smiled at him. “Thank you. It’ll be fine. There is no rush. We do need money though…” he sighed. “A score, I think. That is what we need before Christmas and the snows. Something to tide us over.”

“A stage maybe? Or a train?

“No trains near enough I don’t think,” Dutch replied, running his finger along the map. “Nearest…seems to be…Riggs, I think. And from what Hosea said its usually cargo, as opposed to anything of use to us. We’d only have three horses, so we’d be limited…Hmm.”

Arthur nodded but didn’t speak. He knew Dutch well enough by now to just let him muse things out. He rose and went to their bedroom to fetch his journal from the bedside table then returned, made a space for himself at the table and started to write;

_Journeyed to Hanging Dog Ranch (see map) to meet with one Colm o’Driscoll, an Alpha that Dutch is thinking of working with. Ain’t never met such a repulsive man in my life. Keeps Omegas on his ranch as slaves and hell knows what else…It makes my skin crawl. I wish I could do something. I know Dutch does too, but we cannot. _

He tapped his pencil on the page and bit his lip, pondering what to write next. He rubbed his head, feeling the familiar ache of an approaching sore head. Suddenly, taking him by surprise, he felt lightheaded and the world swam before his eyes.

“Arthur? Arthur!”

Dutch sounded very far away all of a sudden. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. Then everything went black…


	7. By Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sweet, comforting night, Dutch and Arthur have a visitor...

Arthur slowly came to in the dark of the bedroom. He felt warm, a little too warm if he was honest, and he could feel a comforting weight on his body. His naked body. He blushed and shifted a little. He was in their bed, he realised, under the Tree of Life patchwork quilt. He grinned; Dutch had undressed him and put him to bed.

Then he frowned. Why? Oh…He had fainted at the table. What had happened…He felt fine now. A little lightheaded but that was likely because he was too hot. Arthur shifted then sat up slowly, just in case his head went funny. But he was fine. He blinked in the gloom of the bedroom then smiled.

Dutch stood by the window; the curtains stood open, so he was bathed in soft, caressing moonlight. Arthur’s eyes hungrily traced the planes of Dutch’s body; his strong back and broad shoulders, slightly bowed from where he leant on the windowsill with his hands, leading down to his hips and ass…Arthur felt his mouth water.

He shifted a little more, the quilt pooled around his hips before he spoke, “Dutch? You…alright?”

The Alpha gave a little start, not quite a jump but still, Arthur was a tad smug he had managed to catch the normally so controlled Dutch off guard, even for a second. He must have been lost in thought. He turned and looked over at his Mate. “I’m good son,” he replied, strolling over to brush Arthur’s fringe off his clammy forehead. “You alright, Arthur? You gave me a scare…what happened?”

“I…I dunno, Dutch. I just suddenly felt dead strange and faint, ‘fore I knew it, everything went black,” Arthur said, unable to stop himself from reaching out and running a hand up his Mate’s arm; he needed to feel skin on skin, he needed that comfort.

“Hmm.” Dutch stayed quiet for a moment then sighed and bent down to kiss Arthur, their lips meeting in a surprisingly sweet, nearly -but no quite- chaste. “We’ll keep an eye on it,” he finally said. “Now shift over, it’s cold,” he added, a boyish smirk on his face.

Arthur grinned, any concern about what had caused his fainting spell had been shoved out the window as far as he was concerned!

“If you’re cold…you ain’t getting in this bed, Dutch! Putting your cold hands on me!”

Dutch laughed and shoved him down, easily pinning Arthur to the bed, “Oh that’s nice! You know, I can always find another Omega and another bed, you ungrateful brat!”

“Dutch! You’re freezing!” Arthur complained and wriggled under him but made no real attempt to get free. He was comfy and the Alpha always ran hot anyway, so he wasn’t really that cold.

“Then shift over and let me get under the covers!”

Arthur complied after a moment and sighed in happiness as Dutch spooned up behind him, not an inch of space between them; miles of skin to skin contact or so it felt in any case. He snuggled back into his lover and wrapped his hands over Dutch’s hands on his chest. “I love you, Dutch…with all my heart,” he whispered in the dark.

Dutch was quiet for a second before he pressed a gentle kiss to his claiming mark, “I love you more, Arthur. My heart would die without you, my boy.”

“I’m really glad I presented on that train,” Arthur quipped, with a smirk. “Even if it wasn’t the best time!”

A rumble of laughter vibrated through his back as Dutch laughed. “Yes, it was a shock! But as you say…if it had not happened, we might not have been here.”

“I dunno, Dutch. I reckon we were always gonna end up in bed together.”

Dutch smirked and stroked Arthur’s chest. “Maybe you’re right. I am just grateful you presented with Hosea and me. If it had happened while you were on the streets…” he shivered a little.

Arthur swallowed and shifted about, so he was chest to chest with Dutch. His arms wrapped around him and held him tight. “Don’t…” he whispered, images of what might have happened to him had that happened. Death would have been the best outcome…He swallowed and shivered.

“Hush, love, it’s alright,” Dutch comforted him, holding him close. “Just...just listen to my heartbeat, Arthur. You’re safe now. Ain’t no one gonna hurt you or take you away.”

“Alright, Dutch,” he sighed sleepily and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep again, comforted by Dutch’s breathing and his heartbeat, the warmth and safety that radiated from his mate.

Dutch remained awake for a time, stroking Arthur’s back as he laid there. He was worried. Far more so that he let on. Arthur had fainted but showed little sign of illness. He swallowed. The lad had had a hard upbringing…could it have been something from that? Maybe some inherited illness…

It could have been pregnancy, but Dutch would have known that before Arthur did, as his scent would have changed; nothing had happened. Besides, Hosea was religious in keeping Arthur dosed with herbs and such to prevent that. The lad was too young for such things.

But what was it…?

He sighed. There was a surgeon in Strawberry, he seemed to recall. Maybe, before the snows came, he should take Arthur there, and see if anything could be found. That cheered him a little. They were near enough to civilisation to get help. He’d take Arthur down there tomorrow; everything would be fine.

Finally, he fell asleep, the scent of his mate thick in his senses.

-

The broken night of sleep and the worry had evidently taken a toll on Dutch; he didn’t even stir when Arthur woke and slipped out of his arms. The Omega gazed down at his Mate with a fond expression. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, he really was. He had an Alpha who loved him beyond life itself, an Alpha who was also a good and honourable man…and a great fuck too.

Arthur sniggered at that then covered his mouth quickly with his hand to stop the noise waking Dutch. He smiled fondly then grabbed his clothes from the chair and slipped into the main room of the house to dress. His breath clouded with each exhale. Winter was damn well set in, he noted and one he was dressed he got the fire going to take the chill off the room.

He walked around opening the curtains and shutters to let in the weak morning light then set the coffee on to heat. He stretched, feeling several things pop as he did and grinned. He felt good. Really good. Clearly that conversation, coupled with sleeping in Dutch’s arms had done the trick. At least he no longer felt woozy or lightheaded anymore, which was a plus.

Maybe he could take this time -with Dutch asleep- to do some sketching. Arthur went to the hooks by the door and rifled through his coat pockets to find his pocket watch; it was ten past eight…He had time; he was sure.

Arthur collected his sketchbook and pencils then shrugged on his coat before heading out. He smiled at the crisp, fresh morning. A mist hung over the woods and valley below, giving everything an otherworld, ethereal quality to it. He sat down on the bench by the door and crossed one leg over the other, giving him a level space to rest his sketchbook on.

He smiled contently and opened the book to a fresh, white page then looked up, scanning the landscape until he picked one to his left to draw…

…Nearly an hour later -and two returns to the house to get coffee- Arthur heard the sound clip-clop of an approaching horse. He looked up, expecting to see Hosea riding home early.

What he didn’t expect to see was a young man on horseback riding up the track. He had red hair, which made him stand out, and the air of a long-suffering soul about him. He was dressed in warm, but shabby clothes, and had a hat too big for his head perched on his mop of red hair. 

Arthur watched as the lad rode closer and noticed him. He gave a little wave, “Um…Colm sent me?” he said, it is sounding like a question.

“Did he send you or are you askin’ if he did?” Arthur replied, unsure what to make of this lad. The newcomer was older than him he reckoned, though he didn’t look it, and he -Arthur scented the air- smelt like an Omega…but again, that tinge of sadness they had smelt at the ranch clung to this lad too.

What on earth was going on there?

Part of Arthur didn’t want to know…He could imagine all too well.

“Ugh, Colm sent me,” the lad said, flushing a little. “He…um…has a message for…Mr. van der Linde…”

“Already?” Arthur asked, frowning. They’d only seen him yesterday. Surely, he didn’t have a job so soon…Ah. He had already had one before he had met Dutch and had saved it, because he knew he could not do it alone. “Dutch is busy right now,” he added; he didn’t think it wise to say the Alpha was asleep.

The lad swallowed and shifted in the saddle. He had clearly been told to do the job correctly and was worried about failing. He bit his lip and said, “Um…should…I come back?”

Arthur couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He looked pitiful. He was mildly concerned that was how he had once looked! He sighed. “Nah, come and sit down. You want some coffee?”

“Um,” he smiled shyly, “Yeh’, that’d be good. Thanks. I…I’m Connor.”

“Arthur,” came the reply as he closed his sketchbook and stood up. “Take a seat,” he repeated and gestured to the bench before he went inside to pour the lad -Connor- a cup of coffee. Before he took the cup out to the visitor he peeked in on Dutch. He was still fast asleep, lying on his stomach, arm thrown over the space that Arthur had vacated.

He headed back out and handed Connor the mug. “Here.”

Connor jumped when he spoke and took the mug. “Oh. T-thanks,” he stuttered.

Arthur watched him as he sat down beside him, without seeming to. The Omega had the same skittish, always on alert look that Arthur himself had seen on others on the streets. He imagined he had once had it too. But…Connor was with his brother, an Alpha, surely, he had no need to be so…worried?

“You look right worried, Connor. Ain’t no need,” he said, trying to sound gentle. He felt a little on edge with this newcomer. Maybe he should wake Dutch.

“I…” Connor flushed and swallowed. “I...I ain’t allowed out much, is all. I…I don’t want to mess up, is all…” he hastily sipped his coffee, eyes flicking back and forth in concern.

“Ain’t much to mess up. You give Dutch the message, you go home. What can you mess up?”

“I…I’m meant to be back before midday,” he said, eyes flicking to the sky.

Arthur nodded slowly. “Well, you’ve time. S’only…” he took out his pocket watch and checked, “Twenty to ten.”

Connor nodded but swallowed.

“I’ll go see if Dutch is finished,” Arthur said, deciding it would just be better to get the lad home as soon as possible if he was so skittish about messing up. He stood up and nodded warmly to Connor. “Ain’t no trouble.”

He headed inside and went through to his and Dutch’s room. Dutch was still asleep, but he stirred quickly when Arthur bent down and kissed his cheek.

“Arthur?” He said groggily, “What time is it?”

“About quarter to ten, give or take,” Arthur replied, smiling. “We’ve…we’ve a visitor…”

Dutch sat up at once and frowned. “Who?”

“An Omega says he’s Colm o’Driscoll’s brother. Looks half-starved and dead skittish. Says he’s been sent with a message…And he’s got to be back by midday. Reckon he’s scared of being late. Can you come see him before he implodes from worry?”

Dutch groaned and flopped down on the bed. “Fine. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll be out. There any coffee?”

“Sure, Dutch. I’ll pour some,” Arthur smiled and rose.

“Oh,” the Alpha stopped him, “We’ll head down to Strawberry after this visitor is gone…I’ve a few bits to do.” He didn’t mention the doctor he planned to visit. He didn’t want to worry the lad.

Arthur turned and nodded, “Alright. We should get some provisions too, in case Hosea forgets.” He grinned shyly. He knew Hosea was having time with Bessie and might have other things on his mind!

Dutch chuckled, “Maybe, lad, maybe!”

-

Arthur and Connor o’Driscoll made awkward and stunted conversation for ten or so minutes until the door opened -making the red-haired Omega jump- and Dutch strolled out. Arthur bit his lip…God he looked so good. He had gone all out, with his collar, his waistcoat, his chains and his fine black coat…

He coughed and rubbed his neck, trying to look innocent. Dutch’s ego didn’t need any further stoking!

“Mr o’Driscoll, welcome,” Dutch said, extending a hand to the Omega.

Connor flushed in the Alpha’s presence and shook his hand, eyes on the floor. “Ugh, t-thank you…Mr…Mr van der Linde,” he stammered. “I…I have a message from Colm…”

“Ah, so soon? He doesn’t hang about does he,” Dutch replied, chuckling. He was playing a game, Arthur could tell at a glance, but he also noted that Connor had no idea. “Well tell me, lad, and you can head home before your brother sends out the cavalry to find you!” He laughed again.

The o’Driscoll nodded quickly, looking on edge once more. “He…he has information about a group of stages, coming up from Blackwater area, with a lot of loot. He…he reckoned you’d be interested.”

Dutch nodded, his mind already turning on this score. “I see…”

“If…if you are agreeable, he asks that you…and your boys, meet him on the road to Strawberry…” Connor added. “In two days’ time.”

“I see, well I will be sure and think it over, lad,” Dutch said, nodding. “Thank you for telling me. D’you need anything else?”

Connor shook his head and blushed again. “N-no, Sir. T-thank you. I’ll…I’ll be off then?”

Dutch smiled, “Good lad. Be seeing you.” He shook his hand again and watched as the Omega stumbled off to his horse, mounted and road off.

“Strange kid,” Arthur said softly, watching too. “Looks…I dunno, kindof haunted.”

His mate said nothing for a time, staring after the Omega.

Arthur swallowed. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and protective of his Mate. Dutch was _his_ mate. He didn’t want him looking at other Omegas…

He had no idea he was growling low in his throat until Dutch turned and smiled fondly then ruffled his hair, “Ain’t no need for that, Arthur…He could be God himself, you’re my boy, my mate, my heart…That ain’t never gonna change.”

“I…I know, Dutch,” he blushed shyly and coughed. “Sorry. I…Dunno what happened.”

“It’s only natural, lad.” The Alpha’s hand settled over his claiming mark and stroked gently. “You ready to head off to town?” Dutch asked, changing the subject.

Arthur grinned, “Sure. I’ll get the horses ready.”

“Good lad, I’ll drink my coffee and try and wake up some more.”


	8. A Trip to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dutch head off to Strawberry to do some errands...And Dutch decides Arthur should see a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :D

Dutch and Arthur rode off towards Strawberry after a filling breakfast of fried bread and bacon, washed down with fresh coffee. The Omega was content and cheerful as they set off, happily chatting to his Mate about the approaching festive season.

“D’you have Christmas when you were a kid?” He asked, realising he had never really heard much about Dutch’s childhood. He knew he’d left home fairly young, in…unhappy circumstances. Arthur got the impression his mother had kicked him out or something similar.

“Course,” Dutch laughed. “We weren’t well off,” he added, “But ma did her best. She was a vindictive, cold-hearted woman but I can’t fault her for that; she worked damn hard to put food on the table and we never went hungry.”

Arthur smirked. Dutch was capable of being vindictive himself.

His Mate, naturally, noticed the smirk and gave Arthur a light cuff around the head. “Behave!” he laughed and shook his head. “I remember once, an uncle of mine, on…my mother’s side I think, gave me a wooden rifle he had carved. Damn, I must have been about four or five. I loved that gun. I knew there and then I would always have a gun in my hand. I think my mother did too. She grew colder after that,” the Alpha went quiet as he finished, clearly lost in memories.

Arthur swallowed and held his tongue, letting him reminisce in private. He pondered his own childhood. He had only scant memories of his mother; but he remembered her fondly. He cherished those few memories he had…her picking flowers, holding him as a toddler, perhaps his first ever memory, on her hip as she did, telling him their names. Her baking a pie…apple, it was, the smell of it in the tiny kitchen…his father coming home, drunk and in a rage…smashing the pie and the plate against the wall then the screams…

He shifted in the saddle and looked off into the distance, shoving such thoughts from his mind. Lyle Morgan was many things…a considerate husband and father was not one of them. _“If I am ever a father…I ain’t gonna be like him. I swear to whatever God there might be,” _he swore to himself. He would never, ever, beat his children, or make them feel scared of going home, of dreading him walking in the door…praying he’d won at cards so he would be in a good mood and not lash out. No. His children, if he ever had any, would be loved, cared for…safe. Safe in a way he had never felt.

Not until he met Dutch, in any case.

Lyle Morgan had been, in his view, a no-good bastard. He had left Arthur with mainly bad memories, a horrific image of the man’s death, and his hat. The hat was the only one of the three Arthur was in any way attached to. He reached up and touched said hat, with a smile. He was fond of the hat; however old it was. The leather was a little worn in places and had a bit of cracked leather on the inside that sometimes rubbed his scalp, but the hat was a bond with his previous life. It might not have been happy, well, not all the time, but as long as he had the hat, he felt connected to his mother, to his father, to a tangible link to family.

Maybe it was sentimental nonsense, but he didn’t care. Maybe it helped him remember the one good memory he had of his father, the one he could remember clearly anyway! He had been…five, maybe, and his father had taken him hunting. They’d caught four rabbis, he recalled, and his father had been pleased. He had taken off his hat, placed it -too big of course- on Arthur’s head and smiled, then carried him on his shoulders home to mother.

Arthur smiled at that. He’d like to do that, with his children. Maybe that was what family was…remember the good times, that make you smile, and putting the bad to the side. You’d go mad otherwise. You had to avoid so much in life to avoid misery, he realised.

He looked over at Dutch and smiled. Happiness could be found though. Dutch was his true north. His heart would forever point to Dutch. He grinned. He was a sentimental fool. Not yet old, but already a silly old romantic.

“What are you grinning about, boy?” Dutch asked, smirking over at him. “Thinking lewd thoughts again, are we?”

“Naw, Dutch,” he drawled with a grin. “So what do we need in town? Ain’t Hosea getting the post and that?”

Dutch nodded, “Yes, but I thought we might have a look ourselves too. Besides, when the snows come, we’ll be limited, might as well enjoy the freedom, son.” He lied. But he lied so well that Arthur, ever trusting, ever loyal, just smiled and nodded.

The rode along the road for a while without speaking, both admiring the landscape. They met no one on the road which was about what Dutch expected; it was a quiet place at the best of times; hence why he thought it was best to hide up here for the winter. They might not be being hunted actively at this moment but…well, Dutch knew he was a big-time ticket for bounty hunters. He was not so bothered about himself, but he would protect Arthur with his life.

As they rounded the hill, they could see the little town of Strawberry nestled either side of the river and surrounded by trees.

“Pretty,” Arthur said, smiling. “Peaceful, looking, I mean,” he added, gesturing.

“Indeed. Wouldn’t surprise me if in a few years it’s bustling with tourists…the scourge of this country,” Dutch replied, chuckling. “Still, plenty of pockets to pick if they come! Hosea will be pleased.”

“Stages too,” Arthur added, with a grin. “You gonna take Colm up on his offer?”

Dutch pondered. “Maybe, son. Maybe. I’ll want Hosea’s advice.”

“Do we have time? I mean…we’ve only got two days.”

“Ah, don’t you worry, son.”

Arthur nodded, pacified. He was nothing if not accepting. Dutch knew best, he firmly believed.

The couple rode down into the town, passing under the wooden sign that read ‘STRAWBERRY’ and passing by the Sheriff’s office. Arthur glanced at the gallows and swallowed. He had always had a fear of them…ever since he had watched his father die on one. Unlike some of his countrymen, he had never associated the gallows with a festive day out, to watch some criminal die. He had ridden past such crowds before, all cheering and booing the condemned man -or woman, though he had never seen a woman executed, by the state anyway- then clapping as the body swung. He just saw his father, lifeless and swinging in place of each criminal. It was best to avoid such.

For once Dutch didn’t notice his Mate’s shudder; he was looking over the street directly before them. There was a general store, an inn and a post office. It was a fairly standard town, with little of notice. Still, it was civilisation anyway!

Dutch hitched his horse up by the inn and dismounted; Arthur followed suit and stretched his arms while looking about.

“What’s the plan, Dutch?” he asked, adjusting his hat.

“Hmm?” Dutch glanced at him and smiled, “Ah…” he looked about. “Well, how about you go and check for the post? Then have a look in the shop, get a few bits and such. Here,” he pulled a few dollars from his waistcoat. “I’ll pay a visit to the Sheriff…See how the local law is.”

Arthur nodded. He guessed why. If they were gonna take on the stages, it would help to know how many lawmen were about. Dutch, with his easy charm, could act like a local rancher or something, or even better, a wealthy visitor, asking about the law. Of course, the Omega didn’t know that his Mate was, in fact, going to the doctor’s office instead.

“Sure, Dutch,” he said, nodding. “Shall I wait here for you when I’m done?”

“Yes, good lad. I won’t be long,” he smiled at his Omega then strolled off towards the sheriff’s office as if he owned the town, such was Dutch’s way. He glanced back and when he saw Arthur reach the post office and head inside, he turned and made his way over the small wooden bridge to the otherwise of town…where he knew the doctor was.

He found it easily enough and went inside, a tinkling bell announcing his arrival. A plump, red-faced woman in an apron and cap looked up from the desk before him as he entered.

“Can I help you?” She asked, with a kind voice. She looked like the type of woman you’d be happy to see if you were sick; kindly, but a straightforward, no-nonsense type.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dutch said with a warm smile. “I was hoping to see the doctor, if I may.” He spoke with his best, ‘polite’ gentleman persona that never failed to have an effect on women -or most men- and made sure to give her a dazzling smile.

The woman, an Alpha-female but a weak one, blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh…of course, if you would just take a seat, sir?” she gestured to the three plain wooden chairs against the wall. “And I’ll see if Dr Jameson is available.” She smiled again and departed through the door behind the desk.

Dutch sat down and crossed one leg over the other. He cracked his neck and gave a little yawn. He didn’t have to wait long. The woman was soon back.

“If you’ll follow me, sir?” she said, blushing.

He rose and smiled, “Thank you, ma’am. Much obliged.” He followed the woman down a short corridor and was shown into a wood-panelled room with a large desk and a chair before it. Behind the desk, back to the window, sat a man of about fifty, give or take a year or so, with greying black hair and a fine moustache.

The doctor rose when Dutch entered and extended a hand which Dutch shook before he sat down. “Now…what can I do for you, Mr…?”

“Kilgore. Mr Tacitus Kilgore,” Dutch replied smoothly with a smile.

“Ah, Mr Kilgore. Well, you look healthy enough,” the doctor joked, “I take it you have not been shot? I see more and more of that nowadays…Terrible times.”

Dutch nodded, “Indeed, doctor. The world, I do declare, has gone mad!”

“Hasn’t it?” The Doctor shook his head.

“But no, in answer to your question, I have not been shot!” He laughed. “I have some…well, not concerns, but worries about my Mate…” Dutch began, “He is an Omega, aged nineteen.”

The doctor nodded and started to make notes on his pad of paper. “Ugh, huh,” he nodded and gestured for Dutch to continue.

“He presented rather late, aged only seventeen.”

“Oh?” The doctor looked surprised. “Yes, that is late. What was his childhood like?”

Dutch sighed and shifted in his seat. “His mother died young; we are not sure on the age he was when she died but he has few memories of her, so I assume he was young. His father then assumed care for him…though I use the term care loosely. He was rather left to his own. His father was a drinker and I believe he beat the lad.”

Dr Jameson sighed and shook his head once more. “I see that a lot too…Money troubles lead to drink, drink leads to domestic violence…I feel for the children, I really do.”

“Yes, so many sad stories.”

“Do carry on,” the doctor nodded.

“Ah, of course,” Dutch nodded and shifted again. “His father was a small-time criminal, from what I know, and was executed, hanged, I believed, when Adam was…I think ten or eleven. It is hard to know dates, as the lad himself was young and naturally didn’t know.”

“Understandable,” Jameson agreed.

“He lived on the streets from then on; fighting for scraps, begging and the like.”

“Such an upbringing is likely to have caused his stunted development and his late presentation.”

Dutch nodded. “I thought so. Now, knowing what I do, I am eternally thankful he _was _delayed! An Omega child or adolescent on the streets…It does not bear thinking of.”

The doctor, who in his long career had seen the results of such, gave a shudder and frowned at bad memories. “Yes. Such horrors are not to be wished on one’s worse enemy. When did you and he meet?”

“Adam was about fourteen, maybe fifteen. He tried to rob me,” Dutch chuckled at the memory. “A gawky, half-starved adolescent boy, but damn did he have the patter. After that, I and my associate took him in, adopted him, you might say, as a surrogate father. Hell, the lad needed stability in his life that was for sure. Guidance and a caring hand.”

“And there was never any hint of what he was? Omega, Beta, Alpha?”

Dutch shook his head. “Nothing. We often spoke of it, myself and my friend. But…no. No sign or hint at all. We assumed it was because he had been starved and beaten…”

“Yes, I would assume the same. When did he present?”

“Aged seventeen,” Dutch answered.

Jameson made a note. “Under what circumstances? Was it sudden? Or did he wake up and present?”

Dutch smiled, “It was…a stressful situation. We were held up on a train by some local ruffians, and the lad presented. Luckily,” he lied, “a good friend, a lawman, of mine, ensured we managed to get away with him to prevent any ugliness.”

“How fortuitous! You were very lucky.”

“Indeed! I am thankful for it, I can tell you,” Dutch agreed.

“And you claimed him?”

“Yes…I was reticent, of course…He was like a son to me, you understand?”

Jameson smiled. “These things happen, Mr Kilgore. If you love him, and he you, you did the right thing in claiming him. An unclaimed Omega in this world…” he sighed. “They are doomed.”

Dutch smiled fondly. “I love him with all my heart. I would do anything to protect him…which brings me to the reason I have come here today.” He sighed. “He…he has fainted a few times. I know that maybe nothing but…well with his history I am worried. He seems fine one moment, then appears confused or lost almost, then passes out.”

“Could he be pregnant?” The doctor asked, making another note.

“No. I thought that myself, but it’s been a good time since his last heat, and we are careful, given his young age, to avoid such. And I have no hints of such, so we can rule out pregnancy.”

Jameson pondered. “I see. Well…I would need to examine the lad, to be able to say with any definitive confidence. Could you bring him to me?”

Dutch sighed. “I could. But…I am concerned he will be reticent to agree. He is nervous of…” he chuckled, “the establishment. He has trust issues, perfectly reasonable given his experiences. I do not think he received much help, if any, from doctors or the law when he was on the streets. Also, as an Omega, he fears those…I don’t know if you can call them doctors, but anyway, the doctors who are known to treat Omegas. He no doubt heard the rumours of those butchers.”

“I understand,” Jameson agreed. “I, myself, have heard those stories and I would be unwilling too if I was him. Well, it is up to you, Mr Kilgore. But I would recommend he come and see me. You, of course, can stay with him at all times. I would not imagine it would need to be invasive if that helps him be more comfortable.”

“Well that is something. The idea of subjecting him to…well, such, makes me uncomfortable myself,” Dutch replied. He rose and shook the doctor’s hand. “I will come back if and when a decision has been made. If…if we come, I would appreciate it if you acted as if I had not come.”

“Of course, of course,” Jameson agreed, standing as he did so.

Dutch smiled and nodded then took his leave.

As he stepped back out onto the street he sighed. He knew what had to be done. Arthur had to see the doctor. Just in case. He would rather have Arthur experience a minor inconvenience than a major problem or illness. He sighed again and strolled off towards the inn, to see if the lad was ready.

-

He found Arthur feeding the horses apples and grinning like a naughty child. Dutch paused and smiled himself. He often forgot that Arthur -nineteen or not- was still relatively young in his ways. He hadn’t had much of a childhood, bless him. He should have a chance to make up lost time.

“You alright, lad?” He called, coming over. He grinned and slapped a hand, gently, over Arthur’s neck, rubbing as he did so. “Son…you know you fainted last night? I…I wonder if you would consider going to the doctor about it?”

Arthur swallowed. He had a distrust of…well, doctors, lawmen, people like that. He looked at his mate and bit his lip. “I dunno, Dutch. I ain’t ill. I feel fine, now,” he replied, with a shrug. “D’you think I need to?”

Dutch stroked his neck, his fingers gentle. “I think…I think it might be worth it, Arthur. Just in case. If all is fine, well then, we need not be worried, right?”

“I…” Arthur chewed his lip. “If you think so, Dutch…You’ll…you’ll stay with me, right?”

“Of course, son. And if you want to leave at any time, you tell me, alright?”

Arthur nodded and sighed, then wiped his hand on his trouser leg. “Let’s get this over wit’ then,” he said, with another sigh, like a petulant child.

Dutch wouldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Don’t mope, son. It’ll be fine, I promise!”

_

An hour later, Arthur and Dutch sat in the same office as before, in front of Doctor Jameson, a stunned look on their faces.

“What?” Dutch said, his voice strained, his eyes wide. “You…you cannot be serious…”

Arthur, mouth open, stared at the doctor, struck dumb. He was nearly shaking. He felt as if he had been shot. “I…” He turned to look at Dutch, unable to say anything.


	9. Arthur Ain't Like Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dutch get some news and make a pact about dealing it it.
> 
> Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than most but it felt a good place to leave it! x

Hosea smiled at his Bessie from the kitchen table in her little whitewashed cottage. She was washing up and humming an old folk song as she did, her gaze flicking between the window in front of her and the coffee pot on the little stove next to her. He sighed contently and beamed to himself, his eyes looking about. 

The cottage was smaller than Marie Therese’s where they were staying, but homely. The walls, inside and out, were whitewashed and Bessie had -with great skill- painted flowers and animal scenes on the walls to give it some colour. Pretty curtains hung at the windows, and rag rugs decorated the floor. A good-sized range heated the main room, and two chairs stood before it, one a rocking chair with a plush pillow on it, and the other a worn but comfortable wingback chair.

There was a small but perfectly adequate bedroom through the door to his left; with a homemade quilt, rugs and curtains and so on. It was comfortable…It was lovely. He was content here. Maybe it was what Arthur and Dutch felt when they were together; a soft, light feeling of being totally at ease. 

He looked again at Bessie and smiled. He stood up, crossed to the sink and embraced her from behind. “I don’t deserve you, Bessie…” 

Bessie smiled fondly and glanced over her shoulder at him, her hands soapy and wet in the sink. “Don’t be silly. You’re a good man, Hosea.” 

Hosea chuckled softly. “Only because you make me so.”

“When do you think your friends will come to dinner?” Bessie asked, smiling and turning in his arms, holding her wet hands free of his shirt back. 

“Oh,” Hosea flushed. “I…I could ask.” 

Bessie smiled and kissed him quickly and with a grin, “Good. It’d be nice to have them. I cannot wait to meet them. They sound like great characters.”

“Ah, yes, yes, they are,” Hosea chuckled. “I…I will ask them as soon as I go back. I should actually head back, just for the day today. I promised I would get the mail and the like. Do you mind?” 

“Of course not. I can have supper ready when you come back, if you like?” 

“Splendid,” Hosea beamed and kissed her again. “I had better get my boots on then!” 

Bessie giggled and turned back to the washing up. “Get on then!”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

-

Dutch stood up and paced back and forth in front of the doctor’s desk, stunned into silence -a rare event for him- as he walked. Finally, he said, “Doctor…I…” he sat back down and glanced at Arthur, who appeared to have entered a semi-stupor of shock induced silence. 

“I understand, Mr Kilgore. This has…come as a shock to me as well,” Jameson replied, with a sigh. “This was not what I expected. To be honest, when you described the symptoms I assumed Adam was pregnant-“

Arthur sniffed at that and swallowed. He was shaking as he sat there, unable to comprehend.

The doctor glanced at him and smiled gently. “It’s not painful or dangerous, son,” he added softly. 

“I ain’t-“ Dutch started then swallowed. “I have never heard of this before, Doctor. Not even in passing. So…let…” he paused again. “Let me get this straight…” he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, trying to calm his shaking mate. “Ar-Adam…is…is transitioning…into an Alpha? How…how is that even possible?” 

Jameson held up his hand, “N-no, not quite, Mr Kilgore. Your mate will always be an Omega; that is what he presented as. But…” he sighed. “Well, a secondary gender is presenting itself now, slowly but surely. When it is complete…your mate will be an Alpha-Omega. He will…never be a full Alpha, you understand. He will never smell like a full Alpha, nor command the same innate respect that you would, naturally,” the doctor explained gently. 

“He will likely fill out, muscle wise, and perhaps grow more hair than is usual for an Omega. To be honest, Mr Kilgore, I am just as unsure as you in all this. There is only…a handful or so recorded cases in the country. We have very little notion about how this comes about,” Jameson added then finished by saying, “There is some research…I can find the paper, if you wish?”

Dutch nodded slowly. “Y-yes, please…I…” he looked at his mate and bit his lip. “How do I help him?” He looked at Arthur, who had slipped down a little in his chair and stared off into the middle distance. Dutch wasn’t even sure if the lad had heard him. 

Jameson too, gave a sideward glance at the young man then swallowed. “Just be there for him. There will be hard times coming, he will likely faint a few times more, and perhaps become truculent, that is, argumentative and so on, but it should pass. If…if it helps, think of it as though he is going through puberty again, with all the resultant explosions of anger and times of sulks.”

The Alpha thought back to his own and nodded. “I can do that…I…” he looked at the boy again and said softly, “Can…can we have some time alone? I…”

The doctor got to his feet and nodded. “Of course. Of course, Mr Kilgore. Take all the time you need. I…” he paused then reached down and opened a draw, taking out a bottle of good whisky. “Take as much of that as you like, gentleman.” He left the room with a gentle nod. 

Dutch turned in his seat and swallowed. “Arthur…son…” He placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder and found him shaking. “Oh, Arthur,” he started, “Don’t cry…please-“ He stopped then stared. 

Arthur’s shoulders were shaking, but not with tears. He was laughing, silently, a hand over his mouth. 

“Arthur?” 

“Oh, Dutch…” tears, tears of mirth, were running down his cheeks. “Jesus, Dutch. We ain’t half had a time of it!” He shook his head. “Gods, my pa was right…I’m a heap of trouble. More than I’m worth, I’m sure!” 

Dutch couldn’t help it. He started to laugh too, his hand gently stroking his Mate’s neck, over the claiming scar. “Don’t you believe it, son! You’re…unique, is all. I always knew it. An Alpha-Omega…I can hardly believe it!” He paused. “Still, I should have thought about it…You were always different; tall for your status, strong and well-built…” He smiled. 

“Besides…Ain’t nothing matters. I love you, Arthur. That is enough. Isn’t it?”

Arthur looked at his mate and smiled with a nod. “Always, Dutch. It won’t matter what I am. I’m your Mate. Like you said…” 

Dutch grinned. “I love you for you, not for your looks, or lack of it. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dutch. We’ll…we’ll get through this. Together.” 


	10. Saloons, Poker and Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea and Dutch talk about their boy, trying to decide what can be done, before they set off to the meeting place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Hopefully, we should be back to regular posting! :) x

  


-

“Here is that paper, Mr Kilgore. Forgive the creases and the dust. It’s been in a drawer for years! But I hope it helps you. Both of you,” he nodded to Arthur. “If you are staying nearby, Mr Kilgore, you can always find me here. Happy to help,” Jameson nodded again and smiled then went back to his office, leaving Dutch and Arthur in the corridor. 

Dutch took the worn, sewn-sheet book from the doctor and thanked him before he left. He then looked at Arthur, with a fond, almost coy smirk. “Well lad, you are nothing if not a wonder…God, what will Hosea say…” he laughed and shook his head. “Never mind it now. How does a drink sound?” 

Arthur grinned. “Bloody great. You buyin’?” 

He received a gentle cuff around the head for that before his Mate replied, “I suppose I can stretch to a few shots of whisky!” 

The couple left the doctor’s office and headed off, cheerfully, across the bridge and down the second street to the inn, where their horses were happily nosing at the water trough in front of the hitching post. 

“Dutch?” A familiar, friendly voice called out to them from the saloon’s porch. 

The couple looked up and saw Hosea leaning on the wooden railing of the porch, a confused but pleased smile on his face. “Did you get bored at home?” 

Dutch chuckled and hurried up the stairs of the saloon to embrace his old friend and comrade-in-arms, “It’s a nice day, and the lad needs to be kept occupied,” he quipped, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at his Mate. 

“Ah. Got something in the works then?” Hosea replied, knowing his friend too well to believe he had just come to town to kick his heels. He glanced behind Dutch at Arthur, who was staring off down the road, lost in thought. 

“Nothing gets past you, old friend!” Dutch grinned. “I may have something in the pipeline…”

Hosea nodded, “Concerning that Colm fellow?” 

“Maybe. There’s…some news too,” he added, giving Hosea a meaningful look. “About…” he glanced at Arthur, who was still looking off into the distance. 

“Oh…God,” Hosea said, closing his eyes. “He’s not…Dutch!” He lowered his voice and leant closer, “I told you to be bloody careful! He’s not yet twenty, the last thing he needs is a baby-“

Dutch looked stunned and blinked. “A what? A…Hosea!” He shook his head and placed his hand on Hosea’s shoulder quickly. “Arthur…He’s not pregnant! God’s forbid. No! You can’t believe I would do that to him.” 

Hosea frowned but looked relieved. “Then…what?” 

“Later,” Dutch replied, not wishing to discuss private business out in the street like fishwives. You never knew who might be listening. And someone was always listening…

“Alright…” Hosea nodded slowly then called to Arthur, “Come on lad, let’s have a drink. If our good friend here is paying, I think we should have the good whisky!” 

Arthur looked up and grinned. “Alright!” He hurried up the steps and embraced his second mentor, and father-figure. “Sounds good to me.”

Dutch smiled fondly. “Alright, you blood-suckers! I’ll pay for the good stuff. Curse a man for being well endowed…”

His Mate sniggered, getting the joke at once. Hosea did too but was too well-mannered to joke on it. 

The three of them strolled through the saloon doors; Dutch in front, Arthur and Hosea behind him. The Alpha was always in front, in every situation, and he walked with his head up high, as if he owned the damn place! 

“Barman! Three of your best whiskies,” Dutch called, making his way over to the scrubbed top of the bar. He slapped down a handful of dollars. “And keep them coming until that runs out,” he added, with a cheerful grin. 

Arthur sat down on a stool and leant his arms on the bar, cracking his neck as he did. Hosea took the stool next too him, while Dutch remained standing, turning his back to the barman to view the saloon. He never liked to have his back to a room of people; not because he was scared, but because he wanted to make sure everyone saw him and took note of what kind of man he was; a Alpha, born of an Omega…who demanded respect with his very being. 

“Here you go, sir,” the barman said, sliding three shots of top-shelf whisky across the bar. 

“Thank you,” Arthur said, taking his and sipping it. He was still getting used to the burn of it, that sudden heat at the back of his throat. 

Dutch took his, knocked it back in one, and surveyed the room once more. “You boys hungry?” He asked, turning his head to his two partners. 

“I could eat,” Arthur replied, grinning. 

“You can always eat, lad!” Hosea laughed and drained his shot. 

“I’m a growin’ man!” 

“You’re a bottomless pit, Arthur,” Hosea quipped back fondly. “But we love you for it!”

“Damn right,” Dutch replied, ruffling Arthur’s hair. 

-

An hour and a half later, after a filling meal of eggs and bacon at the bar, with their whiskies, Dutch and Hosea found time to speak, without Arthur listening. The lad in question was sitting at a table in the corner with four other men, their entire attention on the dealer of their cards. 

Hosea watched his ‘son’ play for a moment then turned to Dutch, “So…why are you here? I know it ain’t for breakfast.”

Dutch sighed and said nothing while he drained his last whisky. Only after the final drop had been swallowed did he speak. A bit of Dutch courage…as it were. “Took him to the doctor in town,” he said softly. “He fainted, again, last night. I knew it weren’t right. And what with his late presenting, I wanted to get it checked.” 

“Ah…” Hosea glanced at Arthur once more. He seemed well enough. He ate well and, as he himself said, slept better in the cottage than he had in years! “What was the result?” There came no reply from Dutch, however. Hosea looked at him and frowned. The Alpha looked, for the second time in his life -the first being when Arthur presented- unsure and lost. He looked like a little boy. He looked…scared. “Dutch?” Hosea prompted softly. 

“He’s…He’s transitioning into something else. Something…more than an Omega,” the Alpha finally managed. “He’s…gonna become an Alpha-Omega, Hosea.”

Hosea stared, stunned, as his brain processed that. “A what? Is…is that even possible?” 

“Apparently so. It’s rare. I mean, really, rare,” Dutch replied. He dug out the paper from his inside pocket and held it up. “The doctor gave me this to read, and Arthur too, to learn about it. He’ll never be…a straight up Alpha. He’ll always be half and half, apparently. But he’ll likely fill out, more muscle, and such. I mean, he already looks more well-built than most Omegas. I guess we should have expected something but…” he trailed off and signalled for another whisky. “I just never expected this!” 

“Do…do you find your feelings have changed for him? Now he is not…just a straight up and down Omega?” Hosea asked, carefully. He knew Dutch might react poorly to the question, but it had to be asked! 

Dutch shot a look at his friend then said, with a soft, hard voice, “I love Arthur. Arthur is my mate. That will never, ever change no matter what happens. Do you understand? I love him. For himself. Not what or who he is. I feel it in my very blood, Hosea. It calls to him.” 

Hosea smiled and nodded. “I just wanted to check that you knew that, Dutch.”

“You’ve no need to fear on that score, old friend,” Dutch said, nodding in thanks to the barman as he slid another whisky over to him. He picked it up and drained it. “Anyway. It is what it is. Now…this plan with the o’Driscoll. We’re to meet them out of town, on the road, tomorrow, if we want to go ahead with it. A couple of stages. Good stash, it seems.” 

“I see. Bit close, isn’t it? To town, I mean…”

Dutch shrugged. “It’ll be fine. Have some faith, Hosea,” he replied, grinning. “We’ll get our cut and head home for Christmas; I’ve promised Arthur a feast and I mean to deliver.”

Hosea just smiled at that. Dutch had always had delusions of grandeur, ever since they had first met! There was always something better, just around the corner, the next job, the next big score, and they could retire in luxury. The Beta knew that life rarely worked out like that. He had told Dutch too, but the Alpha wouldn’t listen. He was determined, driven, to find whatever it was he was looking for…

His old friend just worried that, in always searching, he would lose what he already had before him. He glanced over at Arthur, who had evidently just bluffed his way to a good win, given his smirk and the groans from the other men. “Just make sure Arthur is kept safe, Dutch. Maybe it’d be best if he did stay home on this job? I know he is a fine shot and a great asset to jobs but with this new development…Who knows how it will manifest while he is transitioning.”

He expected Dutch to laugh this off, tell him to ‘have faith in the lad’ or some such. However, to his great surprise, the Alpha looked over at his mate and a dark look passed over his face. “I had thought about it, actually. But…” he sighed. “He won’t be told, Hosea. You know as well as I do. If we forbade it and left him at home, he would sneak off and come anyway; likely getting hurt or distracting me in the process. It’s better to let him come and give him a job he can do without too much danger…that way I know he is safe and I have my eyes on him too.”

Hosea nodded slowly. “Alright. I trust your judgement.”

“Have faith, Hosea. I have it all planned out,” Dutch said, with a grin that did not reach his eyes. 

“I hope so. Anyway…” he nodded over to Arthur, “We had best gather up the lad and head off then. Do you have ammo and everything ready?”

Dutch nodded, “I think so. But no harm in getting some more. You fetch the lad, I’ll make a quick stop and pick up some more.”

The two men stood and shook hands then parted ways. As he walked past Dutch tossed Arthur a smile and wave before he headed off. 

Arthur looked up as his mate left and bit his lip. His heart always gave a jump when he looked at Dutch…It felt like his blood caught on fire, even when he was not in heat, whenever the Alpha touched him. A glance could have him walking on air for an hour or more. 

“You in, lad?” a voice said, cutting through his thoughts.

He looked back at his cards then glanced at the chips. “Yeah, ain’t much,” he added, as he tossed three dollars into the pot. 

Hosea strolled over and stood behind his chair. “One more round, lad, then we have to head off.”

“Thank God,” one of the fellow players quipped with a laugh. He tossed his cards back, folding. “The little bastard plays too good.”

“Indeed! Never play cards with him, I always say,” he laughed softly and gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder. 

About fifteen minutes later Hosea and the Omega left the saloon; Arthur looked smug and was stuffing the $56 he had won into the inner pocket of his winter coat. 

“I reckon I taught you too well, son,” Hosea said, watching with a fond smile. “You have a knack for cards I must say.”

“Dutch says it’s all cause of my innocent eyes and sweet, Omega scent,” Arthur quipped, doing up his coat as he did so. That was another thing he had been taught; always keep your money in your pocket and well protected…don’t be flashy. Walk, don’t run. A lawman will always chase a running man, Dutch said they were ‘like terriers for giving chase. You walked calmly, blended in. Never make too much noise. 

“Don’t put it all down to that, Arthur. You’ve a knack with cards that goes beyond what you are. I am sure Dutch knows it to.”

“I guess,” Arthur said, running a hand through his hair and replacing his hat. “Where are we meeting him?”

Hosea gestured to their horses. “We’ll just wait here.” He rubbed his horse’s mane and smiled fondly. He glanced sideways at his ‘son’ and smiled again. “You’re a good lad, Arthur…I hope you know that.” 

Arthur looked up, a little frown on his face, “Hosea?...What’s up?”

The Beta looked thoughtful as he stared at Arthur then shook his head. “It’s nothing, son. Nothing at all. You just keep an eye out, alright? This job with this…Colm o’Driscoll, I don’t like it, that’s all. I don’t trust the man, nor do I like the way he runs his ‘pack’ at that godforsaken ranch. I’d rather we had nothing to do with him. If I had my way, we’d pack up and get on the next train out of here, never looking back. The man…there is something foul about him. I can smell it on him.” 

“I…” Arthur swallowed and bit his lip. He couldn’t disagree. He felt the same. Something wrong…wrong with that man. “Can we tell Dutch? We could both speak to him…make him see?” 

Hosea let out a hard sigh. “You know as well as I do, son, that Dutch van der Linde won’t listen to sense in these things. We’ll do this job, keep an eye out, both of us, and then we’ll try and reason with him. Maybe, I dunno, maybe with a good score behind him he will see sense-“

“Who’ll see sense?” Dutch said, strolling up with a canvas sack in one hand that, from the shape, clearly contained boxes of ammunition. 

Arthur, lying smoothly before Hosea could do anything, said, “Fellow I beat at poker, Dutch. Weren’t too happy. Said he’s gonna go and move to Mexico, cause he reckons his wife will kill him. Hosea reckons it’s all a bluff though and his friends will get him to see sense. Told him to bring her some flowers, she’ll forgive him.” 

Dutch laughed. “Ah, Hosea, we have a romantic in our midst. Already knows how to win a woman to him! Best keep an eye on him,” he winked and clapped Arthur on the back. “Right.” He set the bag on the ground and crouched down, then tossed a couple of boxes to both his mate and to Hosea. “Arm up and let’s head out. Arthur, you stick near me, understand? I don’t care what Colm, or his boys say, you do what I say.” 

“Sure, Dutch. Course,” Arthur stuffed a few cartridges into his pockets and threaded the rest into his gun belt. The spares he’d pocket later. He stuffed them, for now, into his saddlebag. 

Hosea did the same and nodded. “Right. Are we moving out?”

“Yup. Let’s go. I want to scout out the area first,” Dutch replied, suggesting he too wasn’t sure about this but of course, he’d never say that out loud! 

The three outlaws rode out of Strawberry, ready and armed to the teeth. 

Arthur just hoped they would be coming back home alive…


	11. We Shoot Folks...As Need Shooting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Dutch and Hosea get ready for the train job and meet up with Colm and his boys before hand. It does not go well...And the train job goes worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Health reasons, writers block and then virus stress at frontline got in the way ! Love the comments and feedback! :D

** 2 Days Later, December 7th 1882 – The Cottage  **

“Is he gonna be okay?” Arthur asked Hosea, for about the ninth time in two hours. They were sitting opposite other at the kitchen table, steaming mugs of coffee before them, an untouched dinner of cold meat and scrambled eggs on plates next to the mugs. Neither felt like eating but making it had given them something to do. Now it sat there, accusingly.

Hosea sighed and took a drink of the strong coffee he had made. It was the second batch that evening. They had been drinking it all the time, trying to stay alert. “I hope so, Arthur. I hope so. It depends on when he wakes up, lad. I…” he swallowed. The image haunted him; the crack of the gun, the silence that followed, Dutch…Dutch…If Dutch died…No. No. That wouldn’t, couldn’t happen…

“What if he dies?” Arthur whispered, sounding heartbroken and so very, very young.

For a time, Hosea said nothing. He too had been thinking about that. He could not believe it, of course, the great Dutch van der Linde and dying would never go in the same sentence! But…as Arthur had said, what if…He swallowed and stared at the scrubbed table in front of him. “I don’t know, son. I don’t know,” was all he could say. It was the truth.

Arthur bit his lip and glanced, for the 900th time at the bedroom door. “What happens to me?” he asked. “As…as his mate…will…will I die too?”

At that Hosea frowned. “What? Die? Arthur don’t be silly. You…You won’t die, if your mate does…” he rubbed his neck. “No. You won’t die. You…you will be less, than you are, though. More than heartbroken…It’s hard to explain, lad.” He reached across the table and gripped Arthur’s hand. “But don’t think on it. Dutch ain’t going to die. That man wouldn’t let a little thing like death stop him, I swear.”

The young man nodded, though it was clear he wasn’t sure what to believe. He had seen death, sure, hell, he had killed when he had to, and he knew death the thing and Death the Reaper of the old tales took whoever it or he damn well pleased.

-

To be fair, things had gone well at the beginning. They had camped for two days near the location, so they could scout out the road and see the comings and goings. Hosea had left them to it for the second night preferring to return to Strawberry and Bessie, just in case. Dutch had teased him about it, kindly, but teasing nevertheless, calling him a romantic fool.

Hosea had just smirked and rode off, calling back that he would enjoy his proper, warm bed and his woman before the job!

Arthur had smiled shyly at it and glanced at Dutch, to see his reaction. The Alpha had been smiling but there was a crease of worry about his eyes…His mate knew why. What if Hosea liked life in a town better? What if he chose Bessie and domesticity? He had blushed shyly when caught looking and gone back to poking the fire as Dutch sat down once more.

To take his mind off worries about Hosea, Arthur had…well, not that he needed it, but for lack of a better word, seduced his mate.

That had gone well too…from start to finish!

Dutch had not, for once, been paying him much mind as Hosea left, and had instead been sitting on the stool by the fire, intently studying the map. His finger tracing the train tracks and tapping their location, as he sought out a better plan than the one Colm had.

His mate sat watching, smirking a little. Dutch hated to admit someone else, well, another Alpha anyway, had a better idea than him when it came to jobs. “Ain’t no other spot, Dutch,” he quipped. “It’s a good plan…”

“Hmm?” Dutch looked up then chuckled and folded the map up. “I am afraid so, yes.” He leant over and stuffed the map into his saddle bags, left by the stool. He stretched, sighing in pleasure as several things popped. “Ahh. Yes,” the Alpha slapped his own thigh. “Feels good, don’t it son? A big job again. Been a while since we took a train.”

Arthur blushed. There had been trains since he presented; good and bad ones, their life was hardly a science! But he could not help but think of that train job…that job that changed his life…He bit his lip, thinking of it all. In true romantic fashion, he was not thinking of the trouble that came…he was thinking of what came from it concerning himself and Dutch.

Of course, Dutch noticed his blush and smirked at him. “Dwelling on things, son? What you thinking of?”

“Just…that train job where everything changed, y’know?” He shifted and felt himself growing slick at the thought.

“Ah, yes,” Dutch smiled kindly, immediately scenting the change in Arthur. “Not how I had hoped it would come about but I would not change the results for the world, my boy.” He reached over and squeezed the Omega’s shoulder warmly. He rubbed his thumb over the nape of his mate’s neck, smiling as he did so.

Arthur leant into the touch and let out a soft moan, almost like a purr. “Mm…” he flushed, feeling his body start to light up again at the touch. “Dutch…I…want…” he chewed his lip and, mustering his courage, reached up and pulled his mate down and kissed him deeply. He felt a flicker of pride at the surprised noise the Alpha made before they were lost in each other’s lips, tongues seeking out the taste of smoke, coffee, and each other.

Of course, it wasn’t long before Dutch took back control, he couldn’t help it, it wasn’t in his nature…not that Arthur had any complaints as he found himself manhandled onto his stomach on the bedroll by the fire. He smirked then grunted as Dutch pulled him to his knees, face still pressed down.

“Eager, Alpha?” He teased, slightly muffled until he turned his head the other way to watch Dutch, silhouetted by the firelight. Arthur raised himself on one hand and used the other to start to undo his gun belt. He struggled for a moment but finally it went loose about his hips.

Dutch, hands gripping Arthur’s hips, just below the gun belt, laughed, “Always.” He shoved the belt off, leaving it in the dust beside the bedroll then slowly started to undo his own, those dark, piercing eyes never leaving his Mate’s. As soon as his own belt was cast off, he grabbed the back of Arthur’s jeans and roughly tugged them down as far as he could and shoved the lad’s shirt up to get a better view of his strong back. “Now ain’t that a pretty sight,” he crooned, smirking. He sat back, on purpose to tease.

Arthur, ass now exposed to the world, grunted and replied, “Dutch…c’mon…please? Been waitin’…”

“No patience, boy,” came the growled response, that told the Omega all he needed; the Alpha was just as desperate. Confirmation came when Dutch was suddenly pressed right up against his ass, hard cock sliding between his cheeks and leaving a line of pearly pre-cum. Fingers replaced it briefly, testing and searching. Without much preparation, the fingers were removed and replaced with the delicious, toe clenching sensation of being filled.

“F-…” Arthur grunted and gripped the bedroll beneath him as his Alpha pushed deeper and deeper inside him. His next response was lost when Dutch shoved him back down, a hand on his neck holding him firm.

The clearing was filled with the sounds of love and mating; grunts, groans, murmured voices, growing in intensity as the two chased their climaxes. As they reached it the two cried out, the noise dislodging a flock of birds in the nearby trees.

Alpha and Omega collapsed side by side on the bedroll, gasping. Dutch lay on his back, staring at the sky, his hair rumpled, jeans pulled down slightly, button fly undone. Arthur groaned softly and slumped onto his side, not bothering to try to pull up his pants or clean up the come -his and Dutch’s- that stained his skin.

He felt well and truly fucked out and owned…And damn he was happy. He sighed and reached over to take Dutch’s hand, seeking out his pulse as if he needed to feel his mate’s heartbeat. “I love you…”

Dutch smiled sleepily and dragged Arthur to him, curling his strong arms around him. “I love you too, Arthur. Always.”

The couple fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the forest and the crackle of the fire. It was relaxing and peaceful…

…Until Hosea woke them up the next morning, laughing his head off and calling them degenerates. Arthur had leapt up, bright red and hastily pulling his jeans up, stammering and muttering, eyes glued to the floor.

Dutch had merely laughed, tidying himself up and smirked. “Just jealous, Hosea,” he quipped.

And nothing more was said on it…for which Arthur was hugely grateful.

-

After breakfast, the trio rode to the meeting spot to find Colm o’Driscoll and a motley crew of six heavies waiting for them. All of them looked half-crazed and trigger happy, and at least two gave Arthur the impression of being actually unhinged. None of them gave the Omega any sense of being controlled.

He knew from that moment that this job was going to end badly…for them, the o’Driscoll’s themselves and certainly for the poor bastards on the train. He swallowed and glanced at Dutch. The Alpha was relaxed, leaning forward, and surveying the sight before him. He instead shifting his gaze to Hosea, who, like himself, looked concerned at once.

“Fine morning,” Dutch replied, nodding to Colm, who was sitting on a tree stump, whittling at a piece of wood as if this was a social call he wasn’t interested in.

“Indeed,” came the cool reply. “Didn’t think you’d be bringing the Omega…Ain’t much need for one on a job. Less we want a round of fucking to celebrate.”

Colm’s boys smirked and sniggered, openly eying up Arthur as he if was a piece of meet brought along for them to enjoy.

Arthur’s hand tightened on the reigns of his horse briefly, but he controlled himself.

Dutch merely smiled a sardonic smile. “Arthur is the best shot I’ve seen and an asset to any job. He is no one’s plaything.”

Colm tossed aside the bit of wood he had been toying with and smirked, holding his hands up. “No offence intended. I’m sure we’ll find a use for him.” He stood up. “Train is due in about twenty minutes,” he checked the pocket watch that hung from his waistcoat. At a glance Arthur could tell the large ‘ruby’ on the chain was paste and worth nothing but it was a good enough copy to fool most. “I reckon best plan is to have my boys go through the passenger cars…They’re useful at…_extracting _what is needed.”

Dutch showed no emotion, but Arthur could tell this idea did not sit well with him. He said nothing and merely let Colm carry on.

“Me and you will deal with the baggage,” Colm continued, gesturing to Dutch. “And your lad and the Beta can be on lookout.”

“Mmm,” Dutch responded. He was loathed to let Arthur out of his sight during this job. He didn’t really trust this Colm, and he certainly didn’t trust him with Arthur…He knew he’d be safe with Hosea but still… “Arthur should come along,” he replied, in a tone that brokered no argument. “He’s a fine shot and quick. Besides, three can carry more than two.”

Colm smirked, as if he had been expecting this. “Fine, ain’t got the time to argue. Jeb,” he gestured to one of his boys, “You take watch with the Beta.”

The man, greasy haired and dead-eyed, just nodded and shouldered his shotgun.

In the distance they could hear the whistle. “Right boys,” Colm said, mounting up, “You get on bored with the passengers, us three will make for the cargo. Get off before the tunnel. If you ain’t back here when I am, do not bother coming to the ranch. I don’t carry no dead wood.”

Arthur watched the way the boys just nodded. None of them seemed…mentally present at all. It was rather unnerving. Jeb, the one selected to stay with Hosea, nudged his horse over and nodded at him but said nothing.

Dutch looked at Arthur and said softly, “You stay close, you hear?”

“Sure, Dutch…” he swallowed and threw a wave to Hosea and rode off after the two Alphas and the rabble.

They got into place by the tracks, on a slight incline. Arthur watched the gravel between the tracks and felt the rumble as the train started to draw closer. The gravel leapt and bounce on the rails, a loud squeal followed, and the train roared past, chugging out smoke.

The men spurred their horses down the hill and rode after the train, all standing up in the saddles as they drew close; as one they pulled up bandannas over their faces. The boys jumped in pairs onto the flat bed behind the passenger carriage and were up in seconds.

Dutch, Colm, and Arthur rode on and leapt onto the flat bad carriage in the front, just before the two baggage carriages. Arthur was up first and shot the guard who came out of the carriage, shotgun raised, ready to fire.

The two Alphas got to their feet and advanced on the carriage, both keen to see what they had to claim. Arthur followed up the rear, gun raised. He glanced back at the passenger car and cringed. He could already hear the screams. They entered the carriage and looked around.

“Arthur, take the safe,” Dutch said, gesturing. “Boy can crack anything,” he added when Colm glanced at it.

“Alright,” came the reply from the Alpha, who moved to ransack the chests while Dutch went to the cabinets. The pair of them hastily began stuffing whatever they found into sack bags they pulled from pockets.

Arthur crouched down and got to work with his picks. It only took a few moments and the latch clicked. He opened it and blinked. There were three gold bars and several money clips. He hastily started to fill the sack he too carried. He glanced at the two Alphas again and then, without really knowing why, he pocketed two of the gold bars and a couple of the clips before closing the safe and standing up.

“Good haul,” he said, holding up the bag.

“Good,” Colm said, sweeping a load of bottles into the bag with a clinking sound. “There’s another through there. Get to it.”

Arthur looked at Dutch, for confirmation. He wasn’t about to start taking orders from this mangy excuse for an Alpha. He knew what an Alpha was meant to be…and this before him wasn’t it.

Dutch glanced back and nodded, “Do it,” before moving to the next cabinet.

He did as he was bid and moved to the next carriage, finding the safe behind a wooden door. Like the first it was quickly cracked and opened. This time it was empty but for a case of cheap jewellery, none of it worth anything. Arthur dumped it into the sack anyway; you never knew what could happen if you found a fence who had a poor eye. You might get a few hundred.

As he stood up again there was the sound of shouts and shots, followed by running footsteps.

“Colm!” One of the ‘dogs’ ran up to it’s master and gestured, “We got a problem. Couple of heroes trying to intervene…Paddy shot em’ and you know ow’ he gets!”

More shots came from the carriages and the screams got louder.

Dutch looked up and frowned. “We don’t shoot folks without good cause, Colm. Get your boys in order before anyone else dies.”

Before Colm could reply, his eyes livid, the train gave a violent jerk and everyone was throw back into each other or to the floor. Arthur grabbed the nearest cabinet and stayed upright, as did Dutch, but Colm and his minion were thrown hard.

“Driver’s put the breaks on!” Arthur shouted over the squeal. “We gotta get off!”

Colm staggered to his feet, conflict forgotten, “Get the boys!” He shouted and ran to the flat bed, whistling for his horse.

Dutch looked at Arthur and shouted, “Get your horse, Arthur! I’ll follow!”

“Where you goin?’ We gotta go!”

“Do as I say, boy!” Dutch shouted, making his way quickly from the carriage and off down the train towards the passenger cars.

Arthur stared after him for a moment before another jolt threw him to the floor this time. In the commotion he lost sight of Dutch among the screaming passengers and Colm’s boys, most of whom were laughing like lunatics and firing into the air or back down the carriage.

Colm turned and looked back at Arthur. He gave a wave and leapt onto his galloping horse. “Leave them!” He shouted.

His boys, all whistling for their horses, leapt off one by one and galloped away.

“Dutch!” Arthur scrambled to his feet, his head reeling. He staggered towards the passenger cars, blinking through the flying sparks and dust and smoke.

“Arthur!” Hosea’s voice came from beside him suddenly, “We have to go! Where’s Dutch? The train is stopping and we’re too damn near a station!”

“I dunno! He went to check…I dunno, he went off!”

Hosea, glancing ahead. “Tunnel coming up. Train’ll stop on the other side. I’ll get the horses, get Dutch! And jump when the train stops, you hear?!”

Arthur nodded, “Yes! Go!”

He shoved his way through the screaming and hysterical passengers, “Ducth! Dutch!” There was a rule not to use names on jobs but hell, he was too worried to care. And later he would bank on the folk being too scared or deafened to remember…If not…well, they were wanted anyway.

Arthur finally shoved aside a large woman in a ridiculous hat and found Dutch, leaning against the back of the carriage, just before another flatbed, a hand on his side, looking ashen pale above his bandanna.

“Shit…you got shot?”

Dutch looked up, “Never mind that, we need to go. Can’t do much…shit…” he gripped his side.

Arthur reached forward and grabbed his Alpha’s other arm and dragged him onto the flat bed. “Dutch…when the train stops, we gotta jump on the horses. Can you do it?”

His Alpha winced but nodded, “I ain’t staying here that’s for sure!”

They were plunged into darkness as the train entered the tunnel, sparks flying from the wheels as the train slowed and slowed…

Finally, it stopped just out of the tunnel; it could not have been timed better frankly and for that Arthur was grateful! Hosea rode up at once and saw the state of Dutch. Without saying anything he gestured to the horses. He knew his old friend well enough to know that bringing attention to weakness and injury would just annoy him more. They could deal with that when they were away from here!

Dutch, mustering what strength he had left, jumped from the flatbed onto his waiting horse, followed closely by Arthur. The bags of loot forgotten in the chaos.

The trio rode off from the train at high speed and didn’t stop until they were halfway home. By the Dutch was hardly conscious and had the saddle not held him, he’d have slumped off the horse.

“Arthur,” Hosea said, “Get on behind him, hold him on the damn horse and keep him awake.”

Arthur dismounted and after some manoeuvring, climbed up behind his mate and took the reigns from him. “Dutch…Dutch? You stay with me, you hear?” He said softly, nudging him as they spurred the horses on once more. “Don’t you dare leave me,” he hissed, nearly but not quite, holding back tears.

“Ain’t…going…nowhere,” Dutch managed weakly.

“You better not…I’d never forgive you…You promised me a feast,” Arthur quipped, kissing the back of his neck. He felt, rather than heard, the rumble of Dutch’s laughter in his chest, pressed as it was against his mate’s back.

“I…swear…”

-

Arthur blinked and lifted his head from the table. It was still dark. A blanket was draped around him where he sat and Hosea was stoking the fire opposite. He removed the blanket and folded it neatly then slowly got to his feet. “What…time is it?”

“Just after 3 in the morning,” Hosea replied, setting the poker down.

“Is…is he….”

Hosea came over and hugged him gently, “It’s alright, Arthur…he’s been talking, ain’t hungry but he’s woken and been talking. I’d say…for a man like Dutch, to be speaking is a good sign. I was going to wake you, but he said to let you sleep. Go on and see him, son.”

Arthur let out a long sigh and slumped a little in Hosea’s arms. “Thank God…thank…God….”

“You’re alright, lad, so is Dutch,” he stroked his shoulder. “Go on and see him. Reckon you being close will do more than morphine. And you know he hates to take it anyway, says it makes his brain cloudy.”

“Yeah…Hosea…I…if I lost him…I…”

“I know, son. I know.”

Arthur swallowed and stood back, taking a moment to collect himself before he walked over to the bedroom door. He nearly knocked, though he had no idea why, before opening it and walking in. “Dutch…”

“Arthur…my boy…”


End file.
